Complot en famille
by Cendre de lune
Summary: Deuxième partie. Et si deux rivaux faisaient tout pour éloigner deux personnes de leur entourage pourtant fait l'un pour l'autre. OS en trois parties Slash HPDM.
1. Partie 1

_Bonsoir bonsoir! Moi je suis Angel dans le groupe que nous formons ma soeur et moi. Et je vous poste mon premier OS qui se transforme petit à petit et qui finalement sera un OS en trois parties. la première est assez courte mais ce n'est que le début._

_Je vous laisse juger par vous même. Evidemment comme tout ce qu'on fera je pense **cet OS est un Slash donc homophobes, virez de là avant d'être choqués**. Enfin pour ma part, je dirais que vous ne savez pas ce que vous ratez. Mais bon chacun ses choix. J'allais oublier de dire aussi que rien ne m'appartient(malheureusement lol)._

_Je vous laisse le découvrir.

* * *

_

_**Complot en famille.**_

Partie 1

« QUOI ! »

Harry qui était assis sur son lit en face de Ron, se tassa un peu sur lui en entendant le rugissement de son ami.

« Non, c'est pas vrai Harry, ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça ? »

« Heu… si… »

« Mais c'est pas possible, tu as pensé aux conséquences, je t'ai déjà dit ce que je pensais de toute cette histoire, alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écouté ? »

« Mais Ron… Je ne pouvais pas le garder pour moi… et de toute façon maintenant c'est trop tard. »

Ron s'assit à son tour à côté de son ami en soupirant. Cette histoire, il la sentait très mal, vraiment très mal. Harry lui en avait parlé depuis bientôt six mois mais jusqu'à maintenant, il avait réussi à limiter les dégâts. Mais maintenant, ça allait mal tourner, et il ne pourrait rien faire pour arranger les choses. Il fallait qu'il voit Snape et au plus vite.

« Bon Harry je vais te laisser, je vais aller faire un tour. Et puis après ce qu'il vient de se passer je pense que tu veux être un peu seul. Je me trompe ? »

« Non, tu as raison. Vas-y… »

Voyant l'état de détresse de son ami, il se ravisa. « Tu es sûr ? Parce que je peux rester si tu préfères. »

Harry mit quelques secondes à réfléchir mais lui répondit qu'il pouvait se passer de lui pour quelques heures. Ron lui fit un sourire encourageant et sortit du dortoir pour se rendre directement dans les cachots après s'être muni d'une cape bien chaude.

Dix minutes après, il se retrouva devant la porte de l'appartement du Maître des Potions et frappa. Ce dernier mit quelques secondes à venir lui ouvrir et le fit entrer après un regard menaçant.

« Weasley, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite à cette heure. »

Ron entra et alla directement s'asseoir dans un des lourd fauteuils de cuir noir de la pièce. « Il lui a dit. »

Snape qui était resté près de la porte vint à son tour prendre place. « Weasley, je vous prierez de faire des phrases complètes pour que je comprenne du premier coup. Qui a dit quoi à qui ? »

« Harry… il lui a tout dit. »

« Vous voulez dire à… » Ron approuva de la tête et Sévérus se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil lourdement. « Et merde… »

« Et bien, je croyais que les professeurs ne devaient pas montrer le mauvais exemple aux élèves en jurant. »

« La ferme Wealey, on est dans la merde là. »

« Oui je sais pas la peine d'être aussi emmerdant. »

Sévérus lui lança un regard noir mais s'abstint de tout commentaire, après tout c'était lui-même qui avait fixé ces règles de dire exactement ce que l'on pense de l'autre sans faire attention à leur langage. Du moins, tant qu'ils étaient dans les appartements du Maitre des Potions et le dernier mâle Weasley semblait s'en donner à cœur-joie.

« Bon c'est pas tout ça mais qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant. »

« Maintenant, il faut rattraper ça. Mais pourquoi ce Survivant de merde est allé tout lui raconter. Il pouvait pas se taire pour une fois. »

« Dites, je vous prierez de ne pas insulter mon ami… Je laisse bien votre neveu tranquille moi pourtant c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. Mais pourquoi mon meilleur ami est allé s'enticher de lui. »

« Je me le demande aussi. » _Mais le pire c'est que c'est réciproque._ « Il faut à tout prix qu'on arrête ça. »

Chacun partit dans se pensées à la recherche d'un solution sérieuse au 'problème', car il fallait le dire, cette situation était un réel et grave problème. Enfin pour certains…

--§§§--

Après le départ de Ron, Harry s'était allongé sur son lit pour se repasser les derniers évènements dans la tête. Il se disait que Ron avait raison, et qu'il avait été stupide de laisser tomber ses conseils pour ne satisfaire que les désirs de son cœur. Mais maintenant il était perdu, est ce que c'était vraiment ce qui était bon pour lui. Est ce que, au contraire, Ron ne se trompait pas… Tout cela était insupportable pour lui, ces six derniers mois avait été une réelle torture. Voir l'élu de son cœur tous les jours sans pouvoir lui parler, le prendre dans ses bras… ou encore l'embrasser était devenu insoutenable. Et un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, il avait craqué.

**Flash Back**

Harry se rongeait les ongles d'anticipation. _Ira… ira pas… ira…ira pas…_Finalement après un quart d'heure à déblatérer sur la marche à suivre, il s'était décidé. C'est pourquoi il était devant la salle de Métamorphose à attendre celui à qui il avait décidé de tout révéler. Ce dernier se faisait attendre et Harry dû patienter un bon quart d'heure avant de voir une tête blonde passer la porte de la classe. Aussitôt il sortit de ses pensées, et alors qu'il le voyait s'éloigner en sens inverse, il l'appela.

« Malfoy ! »

Ce dernier se retourna et planta son regard perçant dans celui de son vis-à-vis. « Potter, je peux savoir ce que tu faisais là… visiblement à m'attendre. »

« Je voulais te parler. »

Draco haussa un sourcil et lança. « Tiens donc… et de quoi ? »

« Heu… c'est assez personnel, alors je ne veux pas en parler dans le couloir. Tu voudrais me rejoindre dans la salle sur demande à 19h ? »

« Si c'est pas touchant, Potter qui veut parler de ses petites affaires de cœur à son pire ennemi. »

Harry sentit son cœur manquer un battement, cette phrase avait été dite avec tellement de dédain qu'il se demandait si c'était finalement une bonne idée. Il lança tout de même à voix basse. « Tu ne crois pas si bien dire… »

« Comment ? Je n'ai pas entendu. »

« Non c'est rien… Alors ? »

Draco le toisa un moment avant de prendre sa décision. « D'accord… je viendrai. » Finalement c'était une bonne occasion de s'amuser au dépend du Gryffondor qui lui avait ravi son cœur.

A l'heure prévue, Draco poussa la porte sur une salle de classe vide. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le bruit d'une robe froissée sur sa droite. Il vit le brun sortir de sa cachette et s'avança pour s'asseoir sur une des tables. « Alors Potter, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

Harry tritura ses doigts déjà meurtris par la nervosité pendant un bon moment, laissant ainsi tout le loisir au blond de l'observer.

_Merlin ce qu'il est beau, mais je ne l'aurai jamais alors pas la peine d'y penser Draco. Garde à l'esprit qu'il faut que tu le haïsses, c'est ton seul moyen de l'oublier. Même si je ne le veux pas…_

Harry nullement conscient des tourments de son interlocuteur, commença à arpenter la pièce.

« En fait, c'est assez délicat. D'autant plus que je ne sais pas du tout comment tu vas le prendre. »

Draco qui détestait par dessus tout attendre, le fit bien sentir au brun lorsqu'il parla. « Et bien tu le sauras une fois que tu me l'auras dit, alors accouche non de non. »

« Bon puisque tu y tiens… Voilà… je… je suis amoureux de toi. »

Harry qui avait fermé les yeux en annonçant les faits entreprit de les rouvrir lentement en l'absence de cris. Il tomba sur un regard absolument inexpressif et relâcha l'air de ses poumons.

« Qu… quoi ? »

« Je… je suis amoureux de toi… et il fallait que tu le saches… »

Il vit le blond s'arrêter presque de respirer et soudainement ses yeux se voilèrent d'une haine farouche contenue malgré tout. Il recula d'un pas devant ce regard mais n'abandonna pas pour autant.

« Draco… »

Celui-ci se leva et commença à marcher vers lui.

« Mais comment… ce n'est pas possible… » Draco attrapa le Gryffondor par le haut de sa cape et commença à le secouer. « Mais c'est pas vrai… dis moi que c'est des conneries. Ca ne peut pas être vrai… »

« Draco… la… lâche moi. »

Comprenant son geste, le blond lâcha prise pour se retourner vers la salle. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait ça. Il continua à marcher sans se soucier du brun qui attendait près de la porte. De temps en temps, il s'arrêtait avec un air totalement concentré sur le visage pour ensuite reprendre sa marche.

Harry qui était resté stoïque après les gestes du blond, sentit la panique l'envahir quand il remarqua la dangerosité de la scène devant lui. Un Serpentard et non des moindres qui tournait en rond dans la pièce, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Et apparemment, ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés alors à quoi bon rester pour subir la colère du blond. Il fit alors quelque chose de totalement à l'encontre des aspects de sa maison et partit en courant hors de la pièce en direction de son dortoir.

**Fin Flash back.**

A présent, Harry se demandait s'il avait bien fait. Il avait vraiment eut peur de la réaction du Serpentard, il semblait tellement prit dans ses réflexions. A savoir si ce n'était pas de nouvelles idées de torture pour celui qui avait osé tomber amoureux de lui. Il préférait ne pas y penser. Le simple fait que le blond le haïsse plus que jusqu'à présent, lui vrillait le cœur. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu que se soit lui… il y avait tellement de gens bien et gentils à Poudlard. Non, il avait fallu que ça tombe sur le pire des Serpentards. Sur celui le plus inaccessible en plus.

Harry se prit la tête entre ses mains et soupira. Cette histoire était bien trop compliquée. Il se dit à l'instant qu'il aurait bien mieux fait d'écouter son meilleur ami et d'oublier cette _sale fouine_ (selon ses mots) qui n'aurait à l'idée que de le faire souffrir.

_Oh je te promet Ron que je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur… Tu m'avais pourtant prévenu, tu me l'as répété depuis six mois._

_« Harry tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis, ce n'est pas possible, il va te faire du mal. Ce mec est pire que tout…Et en plus il est hétéro, il ne voudra jamais de toi… »_

_Oui pire que tout, et maintenant, je me demande ce qu'il va se passer… Tu m'avais pourtant bien dit que c'était voué à l'échec et que la seule solution qu'il y avait pour que tout cela ne crée pas plus d'ennui, c'était de me taire et d'oublier cette histoire. J'aurai dû t'écouter. Pour une fois j'aurai dû t'écouter toi plutôt que Mione. Selon elle, j'aurai dû me déclarer bien plus tôt. Mais elle ne sait pas tout ce que tu sais toi…_

Harry resta encore un long moment à se trouver milles excuses qui auraient fait que toute cette merde n'arrive pas. Ainsi il aurait pu dormir tranquille ce soir en ayant simplement ses rêves plus qu'érotiques pour le consoler. Mais c'était chose vaine pour ce soir, car il savait d'avance qu'il n'allait pas fermer l'œil.

_Heureusement que demain c'est samedi, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le voir, il trouvera bien assez vite comment me ridiculiser devant l'école entière. Oui c'est décidé demain je ne descend pas du dortoir._

--§§§--

A l'opposé du château, un autre élève était à peu de choses près dans le même état. Draco était dans sa chambre de préfet et tournait toujours en rond, comme si ainsi ses pensées allaient s'ordonner. Bien mal lui en prit, il ne faisait qu'accentuer le mal de ses pieds toujours emprisonnés dans ses chaussures. Dans un geste rageur, il les défit et les envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ? »

Les mots résonnèrent un instant avant que le silence n'envahisse la chambre. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber à genoux par terre les mains crispées dans ses cheveux. Il ne comprenait plus rien, pourquoi Harry était venu lui dire ça ? Pour lui faire du mal ? Pour le ridiculiser ? Est ce qu'il avait trouvé d'une quelconque manière le fait que le blond s'était épris de lui depuis longtemps ? Toutes ses questions tournaient en litanie dans sa tête sans trouver de réponses.

Severus lui avait pourtant dit que c'était une tentative vouée à l'échec que le Gryffondor était bien trop imbu de sa personne pour s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme lui. Qu'il ne s'intéressait qu'à la célébrité et que d'une manière ou un autre Draco allait en pâtir. Son père étant mangemort, on le méprisait au plus haut point. En effet, peu de personnes savait qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de rejoindre le camp malfamé. Il avait même cru pendant un moment que le brun l'avait apprit six mois plus tôt quand il en avait parlé avec Blaise au détour d'un couloir. Mais devant l'absence de réaction du Survivant il n'avait su que penser.

Maintenant tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête, qui avait raison… Blaise qui lui assurait que le brun n'était pas indifférent à lui ou son oncle Severus qui lui soutenait que Potter ne faisait que s'amuser avec lui.

_Je suis trop confus pour ce soir, je vais aller me coucher et essayer de dormir. Non tiens je vais prendre une potion de sommeil comme ça je serait reposé. Et demain matin, j'attraperai Potter au détour d'un couloir et lui demanderait des explications. Voilà très bonne idée…_

--§§§--

Finalement au bout d'une heure, Ron se leva et déambula vers la cheminée en se tirant les cheveux. « Arggg mais pourquoi… pourquoi… pourquoi… »

« Weasley… votre babillage m'empêche de réfléchir. »

Ron lui décrocha un regard noir et lui répondit avec hargne. « Que je sache vous n'avez pas trouvé de solution alors laissez-moi m'exprimer. »

« Si ça peut faire fonctionner votre grain, pourquoi pas après tout. »

Ron lui lança un autre regard noir avant de revenir s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qu'il occupait précédemment. Après un petit moment de silence, l'homme prit la parole.

« Je ne vois qu'une seule solution pour limiter les dégâts. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Je vais essayer de parler à Draco demain matin, il doit venir me voir de toute façon, j'en profiterai pour l'interroger. Peut-être que ça ne sera pas si merdique. »

« D'accord, de toute façon on a pas le choix, si on veut que tout ça reste comme c'est. »

Et après avoir mis au point les derniers points de leur plan, Ron sortit de l'appartement des cachots pour retourner vers sa salle commune. Il était pas loin du couvre feu, et il fallait qu'il se dépêche pour rentrer.

--§§§--

Le lendemain matin vers les huit heures, Draco était levé et prêt pour passer à l'attaque. Il avait passé plus d'une heure sous la douche à se préparer mentalement à ce qu'il allait dire au Survivant et était assez confiant. Ce n'est qu'en sortant du dortoir qu'il se rappela qu'il devait passer chez son oncle Sévy pour qu'il lui donne de quoi ravitailler son stock de potions. D'un côté, il était chanceux que son oncle soit le Maître des Potions de l'école. Il se voyait mal demander des potions quelconques à un autre professeur. Sans compter qu'il devrait répondre à toutes sortes de questions qui pour le moins serait sans doute personnelles. Ainsi il n'avait pas à répondre aux questions et demandait ce qu'il voulait à son oncle. Dans la mesure du légal bien sûr.

Soupirant comme quoi la journée commençait bien, il se dirigea vers le fond des cachots. Près d'un gargouille se trouvait le tableau d'un alchimiste qui lui ouvrit immédiatement le passage après l'avoir reconnu.

Il entra dans le salon et en entendant l'eau couler dans la salle de bain, il décida de s'asseoir pour attendre son oncle. Il appela à lui une tasse de café et commença à en boire par petites gorgées.

Deux minutes plus tard, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur un Sévérus Snape en peignoir. Ce dernier sursauta en sentant la présence de quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce et tourna aussitôt la tête.

« Bon sang Draco, tu ne pourrais pas prévenir au lieu de me faire des peurs pareilles. » L'homme soupira de lassitude tandis que le jeune homme lui faisait un sourire machiavélique.

« On est fragile du cœur oncle Sévy ? »

« Tait toi sale gamin et prépare moi un peu de café. Je vais me changer. »

Ainsi fut dit et le maître des potions disparu dans sa chambre pour en revenir peu après vêtu de son habituel costume noir. Comme demandé, une tasse fumante l'attendait sur la table basse du salon.

« Alors bien dormi Sévy. »

« Moins bien que toi on dirait. Tu as encore prit une potion. »

« Je ne peux rien te cacher décidément. D'ailleurs, tu as ce que je t'avais demandé ? »

Sévérus actionna sa baguette et en quelques étincelles une petite boite apparu sur la table. « Tout y est. » Draco la réduisit et la rangea dans sa poche. « Merci. »

Pendant quelques minutes, le silence s'installa et il n'y eu rien d'autre que le bruit des cuillères dans les tasses. Puis l'homme posa sa tasse et entama la conversation.

« Alors, comment vas-tu ces temps-ci ? »

Draco soupira avant de répondre. « Comme d'habitude, les gorilles semblent se lasser de me suivre. Pansy est pire qu'un pot de glue et Blaise n'arrête pas de déblatérer pour rien. » Il eut envie d'ajouter _et le Survivant m'a fait une déclaration d'amour_ mais il craignait que le choc ne soit trop fort pour son oncle. Cette réflexion le fit sourire et Snape lui en demanda la raison.

« Oh c'est rien, je pensai à quelque chose. » Durant les secondes qui s'écoulèrent, Séverus remarqua l'air soucieux de son neveu.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Draco ? Tu sais que tu n'as pas à avoir de tabous avec moi. »

Le blond hocha la tête et se dit qu'après tout, valait mieux demander des conseils à plus avisé que soit. « En fait, il s'est produit quelque chose de… surprenant hier. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Et bien… Harry m'a fait… une déclaration d'amour. » Draco attendit que le choc soit passé pour relever la tête et vit une expression partagé entre l'incrédulité, la haine et la folie sur le visage de l'homme. Draco se dit finalement que ça aurait pu être pire, il aurait pu se retrouver avec son oncle évanoui sur le canapé.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? »

Draco prit appui sur le dossier de son fauteuil avant de commencer. « Et bien, il m'avait demandé de le rejoindre dans la salle sur demande hier soir. J'ai été plus que surprit par cette demande mais je ne me suis pas défilé pour autant. J'y suis allé et il m'a quasiment dessuite avoué qu'il était amoureux de moi. Je lui ai dit que c'était impossible et je me suis détourné de lui un moment. Quand je me suis retourné, il était parti. »

Severus resta un moment songeur. Alors c'était comme ça que ça s'était passé ? Il se dit que finalement c'était une chose typiquement Gryffondor et il n'en fut pas plus étonné. Néanmoins, il reporta son attention sur son neveu et remarqua son air soucieux. « C'est tout. » Draco hocha la tête les yeux dans le vague. « Mais tu te poses des questions. » Il reçu la même réponse et soupira en fermant les yeux. Les choses allaient être plus corsées qu'il ne le pensait au départ. Fichu Survivant.

« Draco, tu sais ce que j'ai t'ai déjà dit à propos de tout ça. »

« Oui qu'il ne fallait pas que je me fasse d'illusions, que tout ceci était impossible, que Harry ne pense qu'à sa célébrité et qu'en faisait tout ça il ne cherche qu'à me faire du mal. »

« Et bien au moins ces six mois n'auront pas été vains, tu as enfin comprit ce que je t'ai dit. »

Draco eut un sourire à la réplique avant de reprendre de manière plus enflammé. « Oui, mais si hier il avait dit la vérité ? S'il avait été sincère avec moi… »

Severus le coupa en levant la main, et le jeune homme baissa la tête. « Draco je t'avais dit que ça pourrait arriver. Et vu ce que tu m'as décrit, ça s'est passé à peu de choses près de la même manière. Non crois moi, la seule manière pour que cette stupidité prenne fin est que tu oublis. »

Draco resta les yeux rivés au sol. Il savait que son oncle avait raison et que cette histoire était une plaisanterie gigantesque. Mais oublier, ça il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas oublier sa voix, son regard et encore moins ses yeux. Si vert, si beaux… Il ne pouvait pas oublier son air détaché de tout alors qu'en réalité c'était le contraire, il ne pouvait pas oublié que c'était lui - inconsciemment - qui toutes ses années l'avait empêché de devenir un simple con dénué de sentiments.

Son oncle s'était approché de lui pendant qu'ils pensait et avait posé sa main sur son épaule. « Draco… »

« Ca va oncle Sev, je crois que je… je vais essayer de l'oublier. »

Le maître des potions empêcha un sourire de venir orner ses lèvres et préféra reporter son attention sur la détresse du jeune homme. « Ne t'en fait pas, ça va passer. »

Draco hocha la tête avant de se lever et d'attraper sa cape. « Je crois que je vais aller dans ma chambre, j'ai besoin de rester seul. » Severus acquiesça et le laissa partir. Une fois la porte refermée, il laissa son sourire s'étirer.

--§§§--

Contrairement à l'habitude, c'était Ron qui avait réveillé le Survivant ce matin là. Il était presque midi, et le brun n'était toujours pas levé. Ron qui comprenait le désarrois de son meilleur ami, pour en avoir longuement parlé la veille, l'avait laissé dormir. Mais il se faisait tard et le petit déjeuner était fini depuis longtemps.

« Harry… Harry réveille toi, il est onze heures quarante… »

Seul un gémissement lui répondit et il soupira. « Harry tu as raté le déjeuner et tu n'as presque rien mangé hier soir, il faut que tu viennes. »

Cette fois, Harry se retourna laissant voir son état léthargique à son ami. Il avait les yeux bouffis et les cheveux encore plus en désordre que d'habitude. « Harry je sais que tu n'as pas bien dormi et je sais aussi pourquoi. Mais il faut que tu viennes manger. »

Celui-ci lui répondit d'une voix légèrement roque signe qu'il était loin d'être réveillé. « Ron, j'ai pas envie de le voir. Et si je descend aujourd'hui je serai forcé de le croiser. S'il te plait, ne m'oblige pas à descendre. »

Ron soupira une deuxième fois, mais pour une fois, les évènements l'arrangeaient. Il ne voulait pas non plus que la fouine ne vienne perturber les pensées du brun. Il avait déjà passé presque trois heures la veille à convaincre Harry que la blondasse allait sûrement lui en vouloir. Inutile que Malfoy vienne tout foutre en l'air.

« Bon d'accord, je te monterai quelque chose à manger tout à l'heure. Mais ne te rendort pas. »

Harry acquiesça et se leva pour se diriger vers la porte de la salle de bain. Ron le regarda faire et sourit d'un air satisfait. Finalement, ils avaient assez bien rattrapé la boulette du Survivant et il ne restait plus qu'à les faire vraiment se détester. Après ses quelques réflexions, il sortit du dortoir et descendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son repas.

_A suivre...

* * *

_

Et voilà, fin de la première partie. Si vous en voulez encore et savoir la suite (qui je vous rassure est déjà écrite) vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Reviews !

En attendant je vous dis à la prochaine. Bisous Angel.


	2. Partie 2

Bijour tout le monde !

Alors avant toute chose, je tiens à vous souhaiter à tous un très Joyeux Noël !

C'est une Week-End de fête et il faut en profiter pleinement. Alors je vous souhaite tout ce qu'il y a de meilleurs.

Ensuite, voici la deuxième partie de cet OS, il est comme vous le remarquerez beaucoup plus long. Et il contient un **Lemon**. Oui, oui, vous avez bien lu lol.

Mais je veux rajouter autre chose, HOMOPHOBES, VIREZ DE LA !

Voilà maintenant que tout ça c'est fait, je vous laisse avec ce texte à lire.

* * *

**_Deuxième partie._**

Tout en marchant dans un couloir, Draco se posait encore et toujours des questions. Mais bien qu'elles soient visées sur la même personne, elles n'avaient pas le même contenu que d'habitude. Non, cette fois-ci il se demandait pourquoi le brun n'était pas descendu de son dortoir depuis le matin. Bien qu'il ai décidé de l'oublier, c'était loin d'être facile et ça n'allait surtout pas prendre trois minutes. Après sa conversation avec son oncle, il s'était rendu au réfectoire et il avait espéré y trouver sa Némésis. Manque de chance, le brun n'était nulle part en vue. Bien qu'ils s'était interrogé sur cette absence, il avait bien vite retourné ses pensées vers ses devoirs qu'il lui restait à faire. Après tout il aurait le temps de le voir pendant la pause de midi.

Mais là encore, le Survivant ne s'était pas présenté. Et cette fois, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il ne savait pas comment avoir de ses nouvelles sans avoir à parler à un Gryffondor. Et bien que son oncle lui aurait dit de laisser tomber et que le Survivant faisait sûrement un caprice, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Il marcha encore un long moment dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une idée quand au détour d'un couloir, il entendit une conversation qui attira son attention. Il se rapprocha jusqu'à l'angle et tendit l'oreille pour en savoir plus.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe Blaise, il n'est pas descendu du dortoir depuis ce matin. »

_Mais… c'est la voix de Granger, pourquoi elle discute avec Blaise ?Draco écoute au lieu de te poser des questions, tu sauras après._

« C'est vrai que ça ne lui ressemble pas, mais il doit certainement être fatigué. Avec les cours qu'on a plus les entraînements de Quidditch ça serait normal. »

« Je sais bien, mais ça ne lui ressemble pas. Même s'il ne descend pas manger, il vient au moins dans la Salle Commune. Alors que là personne ne l'a vu depuis ce matin. Et Neville m'a dit que quand il était monté aux dortoirs, il avait vu les rideaux de son lit tirés. »

« Oui en effet, il a dû se passer quelque chose. »

« Oui, et je me demande quoi. »

Draco profita de cet instant de silence pour jeter un coup d'œil par le mur. Il remarqua aussitôt la Miss je-sais-tout ainsi que son meilleur ami non loin. Il se demandait de qui ils pouvaient parler. Puis après avoir réfléchi un instant Draco se rappela que le seul Gryffondor qui n'était pas venu prendre ses repas de la journée était Harry. Après avoir réalisé cela, il se focalisa totalement sur la conversation.

« Et tu ne peux pas aller le chercher ? »

« Et bien, j'y ai pensé mais je ne sais pas. Il veut peut-être être seul… »

« Hermione, c'est toi-même qui te pose des questions alors tu devrais aller vérifier au lieu de discuter avec moi. »

Il vit la jeune fille sourire avant de répondre avec un regard enjoué. « Oh mais j'adore parler avec toi. »

Blaise en écarquilla les yeux. « Et bien si j'avais su qu'un jour je passerai avant ton meilleur ami ! »

« Non ne te trompe pas quand même, il passe avant. » Blaise se reprit aussitôt et afficha une mine boudeuse. « Je me disais aussi…. »

Il y eut un léger silence avant que la jeune fille ne reprenne. « Je me demande quand même si ça n'a pas un rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier. » De son mur, Draco se redressa et écouta encore plus attentivement. « Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Et bien hier soir, Harry est rentré avec une mine totalement anéantie, je ne l'ai plus revu comme ça depuis un bon moment. Il s'est passé quelque chose parce que je ne l'ai pas revu descendre ensuite. Alors que d'habitude, il revient faire ses devoirs. »

Draco sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite et sa tête commença à lui tourner. _Une mine totalement anéantie._ Cette phrase tournait dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule raison pour laquelle Harry était anéanti. Enfin il l'espérait fortement… Il devait en avoir le cœur net et pour cela il allait devoir se montrer.

Il prit une grande inspiration et s'engagea dans le couloir où les deux autres discutaient. A mesure qu'il avançait, il pu remarquer le regard légèrement surprit de la Gryffondor et celui plus amusé de son ami.

« Salut Blaise. » Puis il se tourna vers la jeune fille. « Granger. » Elle lui répondit de même sur un « Malfoy » à peine murmuré. Le blond se tourna vers son ami qui affichait un air radieux. « Et bien Draco, tu en as mit un temps pour sortir de ta cachette. »

Cette réplique lança un froid parmi me trio. « Tu savais que j'étais là ? »

« Heu oui. Il faut dire que d'habitude tu es plus discret que ça. Mais la conversation a certainement dû t'intéresser pour que tu négliges tes propres principes. »

Hermione qui jusque là s'était contentée d'écouter littéralement abasourdie secoua la tête. « Tu veux dire qu'il a écouter toute notre conversation ? »

« Oui ma chère, depuis le début. »Il lança un regard au blond avant de continuer. « A croire que tu es arrivé au bon moment. »

Draco sentit sa colère se réveiller, il n'aimait pas être surprit et encore moins être ainsi humilié devant une ennemie. Enfin façon de parler. Il lança un regard noir à son ami avant de répondre. « C'est bon Blaise, je crois que tu t'es assez amusé. Oui, j'ai écouté, oui la conversation m'a intrigué mais c'est tout. Maintenant au revoir. » Il tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner oubliant totalement le pourquoi il était venu à leur rencontre.

Cependant, Blaise ne l'entendait pas de cette façon, et il était certain que Draco y était pour quelque chose dans l'état du Héros National.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas savoir comment va Harry ? »

Cette réplique eut au moins l'effet de faire stopper le blond. Et sans se retourner il demanda. « Qu'est ce que ça peut me faire. »

« Je ne sais pas, mais je suis sûr que tu sais pourquoi il se terre dans son lit. »

Hermione voulu prendre la parole mais d'un geste, Blaise lui fit renoncer. Draco lui était hésitant, il voulait en savoir plus mais en même temps il ne voulait pas que Granger ne sache quoi que se soit. A moins qu'elle ne soit déjà au courant. Il se retourna alors et fixa son regard dans celui ambré de son camarade.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là. »

« Ne restons pas ici, les murs ont des oreilles c'est bien connu. Allons chez toi, nous seront au calme. »

Après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes Draco accepta et mena la marche jusqu'à sa chambre de préfet. Après tout, Blaise savait quelque chose et nulle part ne serait mieux pour parler que sa chambre personnelle.

Ils mirent quelques minutes pour franchir les couloirs les séparant de la chambre du blond. Et une fois arrivés, celui-ci les fit entrer d'un geste de la main. Hermione resta interdite devant le décors de la chambre. C'était certes très vert mais également très chaleureux et accueillant. Draco les fit asseoir à la table qui lui servait normalement pour faire ses devoirs et il conjura trois jus de citrouille.

« Alors, de quoi parlais-tu Blaise. »

« Et bien je suis sûr que si Harry se cache dans son dortoir c'est que tu y es pour quelque chose. »

Draco ne fit que hausser les épaules, incapable de répondre quelque chose de cohérent. Un léger silence s'installa avant que la jeune fille ne le coupe. « Dis moi Blaise, je ne voudrai surtout pas vous déranger mais est ce que je peux la poser ma question maintenant, oui ou non ? »

Blaise eut un sourire en regardant la préfète. « Vas y. »

« Merci. Est ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce que Malfoy a à voir dans cette histoire. »

« Mais bien sûr. Draco je peux ? »

« Pfff, vas y au point où tu en es. » Puis il détourna la tête pendant les explications de Blaise.

« Bien. » Il se retourna vers Hermione qui attendait patiemment. « Il se trouve que mon cher ami ici présent cache bien son jeu depuis plusieurs mois. Avant je ne voulais pas t'en parler parce que je sais comment réagit Draco quand il est en colère. Et mieux vaut ne pas le trahir. Enfin bref, il se trouve que Draco aussi est amoureux d'Harry. »

Cette dernière phrase lui valu deux regardas totalement incrédules. Mais deux répliques bien différentes dites en même temps. Il se mit à rire et leur demanda de parler chacun leur tour.

« Draco tu disais ? »

« Pourquoi tu as employé le mot 'aussi' dans ta phrase. Potter ne m'aime pas, c'est bien connu. »

« C'est là que tu fais erreur mon ami et je te le dis depuis assez longtemps. » Voyant que le blond allait enchaîner il leva la main. « Tututut… tu as eu ton tour. Hermione ? »

« MAIS POURQUOI TU ME L'AS PAS DIT PLUS TÔT ! »

Blaise qui s'était bouché les oreilles quand elle avait commencé à crier, les déboucha lentement. « Oula, je savais que j'aurai dû lui parler. Bon maintenant vous n'allez pas m'interrompre pendant que je parle sous peine de recevoir un bon _silencio_. »

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et écoutèrent. « Bien, alors Hermione si je ne t'ai rien dit c'est que Draco m'avait fait juré le secret. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il m'a autorisé à le dire maintenant. Ce qui me prouve que j'ai raison de soupçonner quelque chose à propos d'hier soir. Ensuite Draco je sais que tu veux savoir la vérité. Mais tu la connais déjà depuis plus de six mois. Je te l'ai dit et répété de plusieurs manières mais tu ne voulais rien entendre. Harry est amoureux de toi et pas qu'un peu. Seulement lui aussi il a quelque chose qui le bloque. En résumer, vous vous aimez tous les deux mais aucun de vous ne croit en la confiance de l'autre pour une raison que j'ignore. »

Le silence s'installa progressivement alors que Draco se levait pour s'allonger sur son lit.

Il se mit à repenser à ce qui s'était passé dans la salle sur demande. Harry avait eu un regard si vrai qu'il en venait à douter de ses pensées. Il était pourtant persuadé que le brun ne faisait que jouer avec lui. Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, il revoyait les regards en coin lancés au travers d'une salle de classe. Il revoyait les échanges à travers la Grande Salle qui paraissaient ne jamais vouloir s'interrompre. Il se souvenait avec une justesse surprenante du regard de Potter quand six mois plus tôt il avait surprit la conversation de son ami et lui. Ce regard qui n'avait jamais autant exprimé de joie, son regard qui semblait renaître. Alors pour la première fois, il se dit franchement qu'il s'était peut-être trompé sur toute la ligne.

Pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Hermione s'était rapproché de lui et s'était assis sur le lit à ses côtés. « Draco… je sais que tout ça doit être difficile à assimiler. Mais je voudrai, si tu es d'accord, que tu nous racontes ce qu'il s'est passé hier. » Le blond qui avait laissé passer quand la jeune fille l'avait appelé par son prénom, se redressa et fixa un des motifs de son dessus de lit. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Après tout, si ça faisait avancer les choses pourquoi pas.

« Quand je suis sorti de mon cours de métamorphose, Harry m'a demandé de le rejoindre dans la salle sur demande à 19h. J'ai cru à une mauvaise blague et ne voulant pas non plus passer pour un lâche, je lui ai dit que j'étais d'accord. Quand je suis arrivé, il était assez nerveux, je n'ai pas bien comprit pourquoi au début. Je lui ai dit de parler et après un petit moment il m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de moi… »

« Il l'a fait ? » Contrairement à ce qu'il croyait en relevant la tête, Hermione paraissait enjouée par la situation. « Et après qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Heu… après je lui ai dit que c'était impossible. Je me suis montré un peu brusque avec lui et quand je l'ai lâché je me suis détourné vers la fenêtre. Après ça, il a dû avoir peur car quand je me suis retourner pour lui parler, il était partit. »

Après le récit du Serpentard, chacun resta plongé dans ses pensées pendant quelques minutes. Blaise et Hermione avaient quelques peu comprit ce qu'il s'était passé et essayaient de trouver une solution. Pendant que Draco se repassait comme un film la scène de la veille.

« Bon et bien je ne vois pas trente six solutions. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Hermione ? »

« Blaise je veux dire que si Harry est dans cet état c'est qu'il a effectivement eu peur. Et je pense que s'il est resté enfermé dans son dortoir c'est qu'il ne veut pas croiser Draco. Ce que tu lui as dit a dû beaucoup l'affecter. Ça fait quelques mois déjà que je sais qu'il est amoureux de toi et depuis que je le sais je le pousse à aller te le dire. Seulement il ne l'a fait qu'hier et la réponse qu'il a comprit n'a pas dû être la bonne. »

Draco se prit la tête entre ses mains en soupirant. « Et merde. Qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ? »

« Maintenant rien et surtout pas tout seul, tu risques d'empirer les choses. »

« Blaise a raison. Harry doit croire que tout est foutu et que tu le détestes encore plus qu'avant. Il faudrait qu'il puisse entendre ce que tu as à lui dire pour t'excuser mais avant ça il faudrait savoir ce qui vous a bloqué pendant si longtemps. »

Draco était assez abasourdi par tant de rapidité d'action. Lui ne savait plus quoi faire mais apparemment les deux autres avaient déjà tout pensé. Il se mit à réfléchir à la dernière réplique d'Hermione. Elle disait que quelque chose les avait bloqué. Mais quoi ? Il ne voyait pas ce qui lui avait dit que le brun n'était pas fait pour lui. Mais à cet instant, une petite voix dans sa tête vint repêcher les phrases que lui avait répété son oncle depuis six mois. _Il va te faire du mal… Il ne s'intéresse qu'à sa célébrité… Tu n'es qu'un jeu pour lui…_Tout à coup tout lui paraissait clair.

« Mon oncle… »

Blaise redressa la tête et le regarda attentivement. « Ton oncle ? Qu'est ce qu'il a à voir avec ça ? »

« C'est lui Blaise, c'est lui qui me faisait croire que tout ce que faisait pour avoir Harry était voué à l'échec. »

« … »

Voyant l'état interdit du jeune homme, Hermione prit la parole. « Qu'est ce qu'il te disait au juste ? »

« Il me disait que Harry ne voudrait jamais de moi, que s'il faisait tout ça c'était dans le but de m'humilier, ou de me faire du mal. Il me disait que je ne serai jamais heureux avec lui car il pensait qu'à sa célébrité. Et moi comme un con je l'ai cru… »

Hermione lui répondit alors. « C'est ton oncle c'est normal que tu l'ais cru. »

« Non Hermione, ce que Draco essaye de te dire, c'est que c'était presque prévisible de la part de son oncle de tout faire pour lui faire oublier Harry. »

« Mais pourquoi, il ne le connaît même pas ? »

Ce fut le blond qui reprit de plus en plus pâle à mesure que la situation se confirmait. « Oh détrompe toi, il le connaît mieux que quiconque. Mon oncle c'est Severus Snape. »

Hermione en laissa presque tomber sa mâchoire sous le choc. En bon gentleman, Blaise lui referma la bouche doucement. « Tu risques d'attraper des mouches ma belle. »

Elle secoua la tête et se reprit. « Mais comment se fait-il qu'il soit ton oncle ? »

« C'est assez compliqué, une histoire de mariage éloigné entre nos deux familles. Trop long à expliquer. »

Elle acquiesça et reprit. « Je comprend mieux alors, le professeur Snape déteste Harry et il voulait certainement lui faire du mal à lui avant tout. »

« Sûrement oui. »

« Dans ce cas, je crois qu'on va avoir pas mal de travail les garçons. »

--§§§--

Le dimanche fut à peu de chose près le même pour les deux leaders des maisons ennemies. Draco était resté dans sa chambre presque toute la journée, ne sortant que pour manger. Il préférait ruminer ses sombres pensées plutôt que de voir les autres Serpentards qui ne serait que source de conflit ce jour-là.

Quand au Survivant, il passait la même journée que la veille. A la différence qu'il s'était rendu à la cuisine sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il ne voulait pas se faire voir de quiconque, mais son estomac se rappelait douloureusement à lui. Aussi n'avait-il eut d'autre choix que d'aller chercher quelque chose à manger par lui-même. Ron étant allé se dégourdir sur le terrain de Quidditch avec pas mal d'autres Gryffondors. Il remonta à son dortoir, mais en ressortit quasiment dessuite avec ses affaires d'écoles sous le bras.

Hermione qui était toujours aussi assidue à ses cours était là, assise dans un fauteuil en train de lire un gros livre sur les potions. Elle releva tout de même la tête quand elle remarqua la venue de son ami.

« Harry ! Et bien tu daignes enfin sortir de ton dortoir. »

« Salut Hermione. » Il s'arrêta là, préférant ne pas s'étaler.

La préfète essaya malgré tout d'engager la conversation. Elle avait un plan à réaliser après tout. « Tu viens faire tes devoirs ? » Elle ne reçu en échange qu'un simple hochement de tête. Après ça le brun se plongea totalement dans ses livres et ne décrocha plus un mot.

Hermione le regardait faire et préféra s'abstenir de tout commentaire pour la journée et le laissa tranquille. Mieux valait reporter son interrogatoire au lendemain.

--§§§--

Le lundi matin arriva bien assez tôt pour tout le monde et même un peu trop au goût de certains élèves qui allaient devoir affronter le si craint Maître des Potions dès la première heure. C'est ainsi que le trio infernal de Poudlard se dirigea vers son premier cours de la matinée. En chemin Hermione se prit à observer son ami. Harry n'avait pas dû bien dormir à en croire les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux. Mais d'un côté elle comprenait parfaitement les soucis de son ami. Elle se dit tout de même qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'elle tarde trop pour lui parler.

Puis son regard dévia vers son autre ami. Il avait beaucoup grandit depuis le début de l'année et faisait presque peur aux premières années qui se cachaient quand ils les croisaient. Mais elle remarqua qu'il avait aussi beaucoup changé, elle ne savait pas en quoi, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent dans son regard. Sentant un regard posé sur lui le roux tourna la tête dans sa direction et lui fit un sourire chaleureux. La jeune fille lui répondit et reprit sa marche posément. Oui quelque chose avait vraiment changé…

--§§§--

Pendant les deux jours qui souvirent, aucun ne pu penser à autre chose qu'aux cours. A croire que les professeurs s'étaient donnés le mot pour leur donner autant de travail en même temps. Ce ne fut que le mercredi qu'ils obtinrent un peu de répit.

Ron et les autres Gryffondors avaient décidés d'aller faire une partie de Quidditch puisque le temps était radieux. Le roux s'avança alors vers son ami qui était plongé dans un devoir de sortilège.

« Harry, tu viens avec nous ? On va jouer contre les septièmes années. »

Le brun qui avait relevé la tête de son parchemin lui répondit d'un air las. « Non merci Ron. Je n'ai pas trop envie d'aller voler aujourd'hui. Et puis il me reste encore mon devoir à finir. »

Le dernier fils Weasley bien qu'un peu contrarié que son ami ne veuille pas venir avec lui, eut un regard dubitatif. « Comme tu veux, à tout à l'heure. »

Puis il sortit suivit d'une douzaine d'autres Gryffondors.

Hermione qui avait entendu la conversation depuis le fauteuil près de la cheminée, referma son livre et s'approcha du brun. Elle s'installa en face de lui et le regarda un instant. Remarquant qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu de sa présence, elle l'appela doucement. Il releva la tête et la regarda avec curiosité.

« Harry tu vas bien ? J'ai l'impression que tu es ailleurs ces temps-ci, je l'avait déjà remarqué ce week-end. »

Harry posa sa plume et soupira. « Non tout va bien, je suis juste un peu fatigué. »

« Au point de ne pas vouloir jouer au Quidditch ? »

Il comprit alors qu'il n'échapperait pas à une discussion avec sa meilleure amie. « Bon allons ailleurs. Je vais ranger mes affaires je reviens. »

Elle acquiesça et le regarda monter dans son dortoir. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une cape sur les épaules. Il lui fit un signe de la tête et elle le suivit hors de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille lui demande où ils allaient.

« Bah comme tu veux, mais je comptai aller dans la salle sur demande. »

« Ok je te suis. »

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver devant le mur du troisième étage et entrèrent après avoir fait apparaître la porte. Ils s'installèrent chacun dans un des fauteuils du salon et contemplèrent le feu crépitant dans la cheminée. Puis après un long moment, Hermione rompit le silence.

« Harry, tu veux me parler de quelque chose ? »

Celui-ci ferma les yeux et soupira. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui dire, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire… Il était perdu depuis le début du week-end. Ce qui s'était passé l'avait totalement chamboulé dans sa manière d'agir comme dans ses habitudes. Il lui répondit pourtant d'une petite voix.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire ou non. Je ne sais pas si je vais recevoir une morale digne de ce nom ou non. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

Hermione était un peu déstabilisée, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle s'était préparé à ce que le brun lui cache des choses mais pas qu'il lui dise implicitement qu'il voulait lui relater les faits d'il y a cinq jours.

« Harry, tu me fais confiance n'est ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que oui, Hermione. »

« Alors, arrête de te poser tant de questions, et dis moi simplement ce qu'il se passe. Je te promet de ne pas te faire la morale et de tourner sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche avant de te répondre. »

Le brun eut un petit sourire avant de tourner son regard vers elle. « Herm, tu te souviens de ce dont je t'ai parlé y'a quatre mois ? » Elle acquiesça et il reprit. « Tu me dis depuis tout ce temps que je dois lui dire mes sentiments. Jusque là je ne voulais pas, c'était inutile selon moi parce que tout ça n'allait que me plonger dans un plus gros merdier que dans lequel j'étais… » Il s'arrêta un instant avant de prendre une grande respiration et de continuer. « Mais vendredi, j'ai prit mon courage à deux mains et je suis allé lui parler. Je lui ai dit de me rejoindre dans cette même salle et je lui ai avoué que j'étais amoureux de lui. »

Ne voulant pas faire naître les soupçons, elle se força à réagir comme si elle ne savait rien. « Mais c'est merveilleux Harry ! Et après que s'est-il passé ? »

Elle le vit se mordre la lèvre et elle se réprimanda intérieurement. Elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir autant, mais c'était nécessaire pour qu'ils en sachent plus. « Ca ne s'est pas réellement bien passé. »

« Oh… explique moi. »

« Et bien… il s'est énervé et a commencé à tourner en rond dans la pièce en répétant 'Pourquoi ? C'est impossible', J'avais peur de cette réaction et comme je ne savais pas quoi faire, je suis partit. »

_Alors j'avais raison, Harry a eu peur de la réponse de Draco. Remarque j'aurai certainement réagit de la même façon si j'avais été à sa place._

« Je comprend mais il y a quelque chose de pas logique dans tout ça. »

Elle avait reprit son air pincé signe d'une grande réflexion. Harry l'interrogea sur sa réplique et elle répondit. « Pourquoi crois-tu que je te dis de lui dire depuis tout ce temps ? »

Harry qui avait été complètement prit au dépourvu par la nature de la question ne pu répondre quoi que se soit. « Heu… »

« Je t'ai dit de le faire, parce que j'étais sûre que tu ne souffrirais pas. Crois-tu que je t'aurai dit de faire une telle chose si j'avait eu le moindre soupçon qu'il puisse te faire du mal ? »

« Non… »

« Donc il y a quelque chose de pas normal. »

Elle fit mine de réfléchir quelques minutes, tout cela étant bien entendu convenu dans le plan pour faire prendre conscience au brun que Draco cachait un secret. C'était d'ailleurs son atout majeur. Parce que connaissant la curiosité naturelle de son ami, elle savait qu'il voudrait savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Encore fallait-il l'amener à se poser _les_ questions.

Mais pour le moment elle avait autre chose en tête. « Harry… » Ce dernier releva la tête qu'il avait baissé et l'interrogea du regard. « … est ce que je peux te poser une question. » Il acquiesça et elle poursuivit. « Pourquoi tu as attendu tout ce temps pour aller lui parler. Tu m'as dit que ça faisait environ six mois que tu avais découvert tes sentiments pour lui et ça fait quatre mois que tu m'en parles. Hors tu as attendu jusqu'à vendredi dernier pour lui dire. Pourquoi ? »

Harry retournait la question dans sa tête. Il avait déjà trouvé un début de réponse pendant son week-end enfermé dans le dortoir des garçons. Mais il ne savait pas encore exactement comment ordonner tout ça. Il ne savait qu'une seule chose, c'est que c'était Ron qui l'avait dissuadé d'aller en parler au blond.

« Je ne sais pas trop Hermione. Sûrement la peur d'être rejeté… comme je l'ai été d'ailleurs. Ou alors, peut-être aussi sous l'influence de Ron. »

« Ron ! » Sous son air choqué, elle commençait doucement à comprendre. Mais il lui manquait encore beaucoup de pièces du puzzle. « Qu'est ce qu'il a à voir dans cette histoire. »

« En fait, il est au courant de toute l'histoire depuis le début. Et il m'avait prévenu que ça n'allait pas marcher. Il ne m'a pas rejeté mais il m'a soutenu. Il m'a dit que bien que j'aimai la fouine – comme il l'appelle – il ferait tout pour me sortir de là. Il m'avait aussi déconseillé de lui dire, mais je ne l'ai pas écouté. J'aurai dû finalement… »

Hermione était totalement bouleversé mais essayait de ne pas trop le montrer. _Ainsi donc, tout comme Draco avait son oncle pour le dissuader d'aller en avant de son ami, Harry avait Ron qui faisait pareil._

Elle commença à comprendre la portée du complot et se dit que ça n'allait pas être si compliqué si Harry y mettait du sien. Mais elle devait d'abord en parler avec Blaise et Draco avant de prendre la décision.

« Je ne sais pas trop quoi te répondre Harry. Tu connais mon point de vue et il n'a pas changé. Maintenant c'est à toi de savoir ce que tu veux. Je voudrais juste ajouter une chose… » Elle se tût volontairement pendant quelques secondes, laissant son ami se perdre dans ses propos. « …ne prend pas au premier degrés la réaction de Malfoy tant que tu n'en sais pas d'avantage. Il a très bien pu être trop surprit. »

« Je pense que tu te trompes Herm, mais je veux bien essayer. » Elle lui sourit et se pencha sur lui en déposant ses lèvres sur son front en guise d'encouragement.

« Merci Harry. Vient rentrons ou les autres vont se faire du souci. »

Le brun hocha la tête et se leva en enfilant sa cape. Ils sortirent ensuite silencieusement de la salle sur demande pour rejoindre la tour de leur maison.

--§§§--

Le lendemain, Hermione avait donné rendez-vous à Blaise dans une salle vide du deuxième étage. Celui-ci avait fait passé le mot au prince des Serpentard pour plus de discrétion. Ainsi elle les attendait patiemment assise dans la fauteuil professoral. Les deux garçons entrèrent dans la salle peu après, en prenant soin de verrouiller et d'insonoriser la pièce. Sans se lever elle leur fit mine de s'installer, et Blaise se retint à grand peine d'éclater de rire. Voyant son état, la jeune fille l'interrogea du regard. N'y tenant plus, Blaise se mit à rire sans retenue sous l'œil ébahi des deux autres.

« Blaise, je peux savoir ce qui te fait marrer ? »

Ce dernier essaya de lui répondre entre deux crises de fou rire. « Ta… ta tête… c'est trop fort. On dirait McGonagall… » Et sans attendre il se replongea dans son hilarité suivit cette fois-ci du blond qui avait comprit en regardant de plus près la Gryffondor.

« Bon quand vous aurez fini de vous moquer de moi, on pourra peut-être parler. »

Les deux autres, firent mine de se ressaisir, mais à peine eurent-ils croisé le regard de la préfète qu'ils repartirent à rire.

Poussant un soupir de lassitude, Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et attendit quelques secondes. Le rire des deux autres ne désemplissant pas, elle eut une idée géniale.

« Bien puisque c'est comme ça, je suppose que toi Draco tu ne voudras pas savoir que Harry se questionne quand à te donner une seconde chance… » Elle attendit de voir son effet, et sourit victorieusement quand elle vit le blond arrêter de rire et la regarder soudain plus que sérieux. « Et toi Blaise, je pense que tu te fous de savoir que c'est Ron qui manipule Harry. »

Là aussi elle afficha une mine plus que ravie face à son stratagème. Non seulement les deux hilares s'étaient arrêtés mais maintenant ils la regardaient avec de la curiosité mêlée d'incrédulité.

« Oh vous vous êtes calmés ! Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que je rentre à la tour. » Elle entama le pas pour partir quand les deux autres se réveillèrent totalement, ils se mirent à courir vers le fond de la classe ou la jeune fille s'était déjà rendue et l'attrapèrent chacun par un bras.

Contente de son effet, elle se retourna et leur afficha un sourire entièrement sadique. « Une Gryffondor qui mène des Serpentards à la baguette. C'est digne d'être gravé dans les évènements forts de Poudlard ça. »

Les deux fautifs pâlirent et grimacèrent. Cette perspective ne leur plaisait pas du tout et quand elle s'en rendit compte se fut à son tour de laisser éclater son rire.

Finalement après quelques minutes, où tous furent totalement calmés, elle les amena à s'asseoir et leur raconta toute l'histoire. Ce fut Draco qui fut le premier à perdre son calme en apprenant ce qu'avait fait le rouquin.

« Alors comme ça, c'est la belette qui tien Harry par les rênes ? Non, mais je vais lui faire voir à lui, il va comprendre sa douleur. »

Blaise le fit rudement retomber sur terre. « Je pense que tu es loin de pouvoir répliquer quoi que se soit, quand on sait que toi, tu t'es fait manipuler par son oncle. »

Cette réplique eut le don de rafraîchir les ardeurs du blond qui se rassit sagement pour écouter la suite.

« Bien, donc nous avons toujours un problème avec Harry, il croit dur comme fer que Ron a raison et qu'il a fait la plus grosse connerie de la terre en allant tout révéler à Draco. Mais j'ai réussi à semer le doute dans sa tête et c'est ainsi qu'il réfléchi à t'accorder une seconde chance. Mais il faut faire vite maintenant, parce que si Harry en parle à Ron c'est fichu. Donc que proposez vous ? »

Chacun se plongea dans ses propres pensées et après quelques minutes, se fut Blaise qui rompit le silence en s'exclamant. « EUREKA ! » Comme il ne reçu aucun sourire des deux autres, il se renfrogna un peu. « Bon ok, vous êtes pas marrants. Je pensais que peut-être on pourrait organiser une rencontre entre Draco et Harry. Oh bien sûr pas de but en blanc sinon notre héros national ne viendra pas et Drake sera tout _chamboulé_. »

Il lança un regard en coin au blond qui lui mit une grande claque sur le derrière du crane.

« AIEEUH ! Mes neurones, pitié, j'en ai encore besoin. » Le blond leva les yeux au ciel tandis que son ami souriait en lui tirant la langue.

Hermione retint un sourire et reprit le cours de la conversation. « Très mature Blaise mais est ce que tu pourrais finir ton explication. »

« Bien sûr ma chère, donc il faudrait que tu l'amènes dans un endroit neutre. Tu n'as qu'à prétendre que tu veux lui parler. Draco et moi seront déjà planqués au lieu de rendez-vous et on se montrera une fois qu'il sera enfermé dans la pièce avec nous. Après ça… advienne ce qu'il advienne ! »

--§§§--

Pendant ce temps Harry s'ennuyait ferme de n'avoir plus rien à faire. Il avait terminé l'énorme quantité de devoirs demandés et Ron était partit faire sa retenue chez Snape parce qu'il n'avait pas rendu son devoir à temps. Résultat il soupirait pour au moins la trentième fois de l'après-midi et se leva d'un coup. Quitte à s'ennuyer autant le faire dehors. Il sortit donc de la tour des Gryffondors et se rendit dans le parc de l'école. Après quelques minutes de marche il se laissa tomber contre un arbre en face du lac. Il se mit rapidement à penser à sa discussion de la veille avec sa meilleure amie.

_C'est pas vrai, j'arrive pas à trouver un sens à toute cette histoire. Hermione qui me dit de ne pas en vouloir à Draco et Ron qui me dit le contraire. Je ne sais plus quoi penser…_

Il se prit la tête dans ses mains. Tout était bien trop compliqué pour lui et les propos de la jeune fille tournait toujours dans sa tête. Elle pensait que quelque chose était louche, mais lui ne trouvait pas en quoi. Il avait avoué tout au blond et celui-ci l'avait rejeté comme l'avait prévenu Ron, point. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter à ça. Alors pourquoi elle continuait à le faire douter ? C'était absurde de s'accrocher pour rien, pourtant quelque chose au fond de lui répétait qu'il devait espérer. Que tout n'était peut-être qu'un énorme malentendu.

Il continua de réfléchir pendant deux heures, et n'ayant pas trouvé plus de réponses que quand il était arrivé, il décida de rentrer à la tour.

--§§§--

Pendant que Blaise et Hermione discutaient du plan qu'ils avaient convenus pour la soirée, Draco s'était approché de la fenêtre. Il avait presque immédiatement remarqué l'habituelle nonchalance de celui qui le tourmentait depuis si longtemps. Il resta un instant hypnotisé par sa démarche, ses mains enfouies profondément dans ses poches, son air un peu perdu dans un monde trop grand.

Il se souvint alors de ce qui l'avait attiré chez le Survivant. Il se sentait tellement proche de lui à certains côtés. Il montrait tout ce que lui essayait de cacher au fond de son être. C'était presque comme un miroir, un reflet qui vous reproduit à l'inverse. Mais ce plus envoûtant avait été ses yeux. Vert… d'une couleur tellement irréelle qu'on se demandait si elle n'avait pas été crée spécialement pour lui. Il ne se rendait même pas compte du charme naturel qu'il dégageait. Il ne voyait rien de lui-même. Exactement le contraire de Draco, lui savait ce qu'il avait et ce qu'il était. Il en avait parfaitement conscience et en jouait parfois. Alors que le brun se laissait piéger par son propre reflet. Il attirait tellement de monde que la plupart en jouaient. Mais pour le prince des Serpentards, s'en était tout autre. Il voulait tout de ce jeune homme si frêle, il le voulait en entier sans rien laisser aux autres. Il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments depuis un bon moment maintenant mais avait mit beaucoup de temps à les assimiler. Mais maintenant rien ne pourrai faire changer sa décision… à part peut-être un refus de la part du brun. Car il était prit dans un étau, il était piégé et il le savait.

_Je t'aime Harry même si je doute encore de ce qu'elle m'a dit sur toi, rien ne pourra changer ça._

--§§§--

Tout le monde s'était séparé depuis un bon moment et chacun avait fini par rejoindre son repaire. L'heure du dîner était proche et bientôt les dortoirs furent vidés pour envahir la Grande Salle. Les tintements de couverts et les discussions se perdaient dans le brouhaha vivant et personne ne remarqua que quatre personne étaient en retrait des autres. Trois d'entre eux, se regardaient discrètement en sachant très bien ce qu'ils auraient à faire sitôt le repas terminé.

--§§§--

Harry s'était rendu dans la Grande Salle pour le repas, mais l'appétit était loin d'être présent. Préférant faire bonne figure face à ses amis il mangea quelques légumes mais pas grand chose de plus. Même son dessert favoris n'eut pas raison de lui. Il s'excusa auprès de ses amis et remonta dans la tour pour terminer quelques devoirs de la journée. Il s'installa donc près du feu à une table déserte de tous parchemin et commença son seul devoir, défense contre les forces du mal. Se donnant courage en se disant que ça serait vite fait.

Il ne fit nullement attention aux autres Gryffondors qui rentraient et s'installaient pour des activités diverses. Il ne releva la tête que quand il entendit Ron, Seamus et Dean entrer en riant. Il reporta son attention à son devoir en remarquant que son ami était occupé avec ses camarades de chambrée. Décidément, il se disait que les choses avaient bien changé depuis quelques temps.

Il mit un point final à son devoir et s'étira discrètement. Il avait tout terminé maintenant, et il se demandait s'il n'allait pas monter directement se coucher. Mais alors qu'il rassemblait ses affaires, Hermione entra et le chercha des yeux. Après l'avoir trouvé, elle se dirigea vers lui d'un pas rapide mais discret et se pencha à son oreille.

« Harry, Dumbledore voudrait te voir maintenant si tu peux. Il m'a demandé de venir te chercher. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et après avoir laissé son sac dans un coin, il sortit de la tour suivant la brunette.

Ils traversèrent bon nombre de couloirs avant que le brun ne lui demande.

« Hermione se n'est pas le chemin jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore là. »

« Oui, je sais mais il m'a dit de le rejoindre ici. »

Haussant les épaules confiant, il la suivit confiant. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant une statue d'un grand sorcier et se glissèrent derrière après que la préfète ai prononcé un mot de passe. Ils entrèrent et Harry remarqua aussitôt que malgré qu'ils soient dans une partie froide du château, il y faisait bon et accueillent. Il se mit lentement à marcher dans la pièce tout en se posant la question.

« Où est-il ? Tu n'as pas dit qu'on devait le rejoindre ici ? »

Hermione leva sa baguette et lança plusieurs charmes sur la pièce sans que le brun n'ai comprit les formules. Un brin paniqué, ce dernier se rapprocha du canapé et demanda à la jeune fille.

« Hermione, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je t'ai menti Harry, Dumbledore ne veut pas te voir. » Elle fit une pause et reprit en allant s'asseoir confortablement dans un des fauteuils. « Par contre, d'autres personnes veulent te parler. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et l'interrogea du regard. Il avait confiance en sa meilleure amie mais là il commençait à s'inquiéter. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait encore manigancé ?

« De qui tu parles ? »

Il ne reçu pas de réponse immédiate mais perçu un bruissement de tissus dans le fond de la pièce. Il se retourna vivement et scruta l'obscurité. « Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, ils ne te veulent aucun mal, nous voulons juste te parler. »

Harry se retourna vers la jeune fille tandis qu'il sentait qu'on s'approchait derrière lui. Il se retourna de nouveau et tomba nez à nez avec le visage froid et inquiet de son meilleur ennemi.

« Ma… Malfoy ? Zabini ? »

« Bien Potter, tu te rappelles de nos noms de famille. »

Le blond lui lança un regard noir avant d'encrer ses yeux dans ceux de sa Némésis. Celui-ci détourna le regard pour le retourner vers une autre personne.

« Mais… Hermione qu'est ce que ça signifie ? »

La jeune fille qui avait sentit le désappointement de son ami s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. « Ecoute Harry, nous devons te parler. Je t'ai dit hier qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans ce que tu m'avais dit et nous devons en discuter. »

Harry qui se sentait de plus en plus prit au piège, pâlit d'un coup. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver face à celui qui l'avait rejeté. Il ne voulait pas rester ici. Il ne voulait surtout pas parler de quoi que se soit avec d'autres personnes et _Lui_ encore moins. Il ferma les yeux en prenant sa respiration et se dirigea au ralentit vers la porte.

« Non… non, c'est hors de question. Je ne veux pas parler de quoi que se soit avec personne. »

Il atteignit la porte et tourna la poignée. Malheureusement, Hermione avait prévu le coup et avait fermé la porte à l'aide d'anciens charmes. Harry essaya tout de même de les briser mais sans succès. A bout de nerf, il appuya sa tête contre la porte et parla doucement.

« Hermione… ouvre moi la porte. »

« Non, Harry. »

« Hermione, je t'en prit laisse moi sortir. »

« Non, nous devons parler avant ça. »

Harry ferma les yeux encore plus fort avant de laisser éclater sa colère.

« HERMIONE ! LAISSE MOI SORTIR D'ICI ! »

Légèrement effrayée, elle resta pétrifié sur place. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir, mais s'il ne se calmait pas elle allait devoir céder. Elle ne remarqua tout d'abord pas un des garçons qui s'était approché de lui et qui avait posé une main sur son épaule. Le brun sursauta pris au dépourvu et se figea. Blaise se mit alors à parler d'un ton rassurant ce qui sembla marcher puisque le brun se détendit.

« Potter écoute, on ne se connaît pas beaucoup mais je pense comme Hermione. Draco et toi vous devez parler. On ne voulait pas vous laisser seuls dans une pièce alors on a décidé de mener en quelques sortes le débat. On a encore pas mal de trous noirs avant de comprendre la situation et on aurait besoin de ton aide. »

Harry avait rouvert les yeux toujours appuyé contre la porte. Hermione derrière affichait une mine réjouie, Blaise avait parfaitement reprit la situation en main et il avait fait d'une pierre deux coups en demandant son aide à son ami. Car elle savait que celui-ci ne pourrait pas refuser.

« D'accord. » Et sans un mot de plus il fit quelques pas en arrière et s'installa sur un fauteuil vide près de la cheminée. Draco qui avait retenu son souffle jusque là se reprit et suivit le mouvement.

Quelques minutes passèrent sans que personne ne dise un seul mot. Harry regardait fixement le sol avec la ferme intention de ne pas parler. Draco jetait des regards furtifs à sa Némésis en semblent plus que perdu. Hermione se demandait comment elle allait commencer les explications. Et Blaise que tout ces comportements futiles agaçaient au plus haut point, commençait à bouillir de l'intérieur. Il se redressa d'ailleurs dans son fauteuil en entament la discussion.

« Bien puisque personne ne semble d'accord pour commencer, je vais le faire. Mais je vous préviens je ne veux pas être interrompu. » Il jeta un regard lourd de sous-entendu aux trois autres et continua sur sa lancée. « Bien alors moi je voudrai dire que cette histoire m'emmerde au plus haut point. D'abord Draco… » Celui-ci releva la tête. « … j'en ai marre que tu me parles sans arrêt de Potter et de comment il t'a regardé ou non aujourd'hui, et pourquoi il est pas en cours, et comment ça se fait qu'il soit aussi fatigué, est ce que tu es sûr qu'il dort bien… Tout ça c'est bien beau mais ça m'emmerde. » Il laissa un léger silence s'installer tandis que son ami rougissait pour la première fois de sa vie. Il quitta d'ailleurs son fauteuil pour aller près de la seule fenêtre de la pièce suivit du regard par le brun qui était égaré quelque peu.

« Ensuite, Potter… » L'interpellé sursauta à son nom et regarda le Serpentard dans les yeux. « Je voudrais comprendre ta façon de voir les choses. Tu dois te douter qu'Hermione m'a tout dit de tes sentiments, mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas faire confiance à celui que tu aimes. C'est incompréhensible. D'autant plus que tu n'as jamais cherché à voir plus loin que le bout de ton nez. Tu me diras ça c'est depuis toujours et pour toutes les situations. Seulement maintenant ça devient chiant. » Il laissa ses paroles pénétrer l'esprit du Survivant avant de continuer. « J'aimerai bien que tu nous dises ce qui t'a empêché d'agir avant parce que je suis certain maintenant que tu nous as entendu quand Draco et moi avons parlé il y a six mois… » Ce coup-ci le blond tourna la tête dans la direction des trois autres, il avait toujours douté qu'il ai tout entendu ce jour là et maintenant il allait en avoir le cœur net. « …sinon comment se fait-il que tu sois quand même allé tout lui dire la semaine dernière. »

Le brun se trouvait assailli de tous côtés et ne voyait pas d'autres moyens d'échappatoire que de dire la vérité. « Oui c'est vrai. J'ai tout entendu ce jour-là… »

« Alors pourquoi avoir attendu autant de temps ? »

Soudain Harry retrouva son air las. « Je suppose qu'Hermione a dû t'en parler, alors pourquoi me demander. »

« En effet je le sais, mais je voudrai que _TOI_, tu me le dises. »

Harry soupira et se lança, de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix et puis au point où il en était autant aller jusqu'au bout. « Je ne sais pas exactement, je pensais que ça ne marcherai pas. Je pensais qu'il allait me rejeter puisqu'il est hétéro… » Draco qui allait s'exprimer fut interrompu par un geste de Blaise, tandis que le brun continuait tête toujours baissée. « … Je pensais aussi qu'il ne voudrait que me faire du mal, après tout ça ne serait que justice après tout ce qu'on a pu se faire comme merde. Et puis ça pouvait très bien être un piège pour avoir _le Survivant_. »

« Laisse moi t'interrompre une minute. Tu pensais ? » Il laissa un léger silence peser avant de continuer. « Ou Weasley pensait. » Harry se retrouva décontenancé par la question et ne pu prononcer un mot de plus. « Parce que moi je crois que c'est Weasley qui t'a mis tout ça dans la tête. Tu t'es fait manipulé Potter. Mais je ne t'en veux pas, personne ne t'en veux. Seulement il faut que tu comprennes. Tout ce que tu as en tête sur Draco n'est que pur mensonge. Tout d'abord, il est loin d'être hétéro et je peux te l'affirmer sur parole. »

« Mais et toutes ces filles ? »

« Je n'ai couché avec aucunes d'elles. » Draco se releva et s'approcha du cœur de la discussion. « Mais il fallait que je donne le change pour mes parents, quelle honte s'ils apprenaient que leur fils unique est gay. »

« Assied toi et laisse moi continuer Drake. Putain j'avais pourtant dis que je ne voulais pas être dérangé. » Il retourna ensuite son attention sur le brun qui se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Il allait se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre, tout ça ne pouvait être vrai. « Bien. Ensuite, le fait que ça puisse marcher entre vous ou non, tu ne peux pas le savoir avant d'avoir essayé. Tiens pourquoi je ne suis jamais les conseils que je donne moi. Bref, pour finir, si tu penses que Draco puisse te faire du mal à cause de ce qu'il s'est produit par le passé ou te mener dans un piège, je te rassure tout de suite, c'est loin d'être le cas, ou alors de manière tout autre. »

« Bon ça va Blaise on a comprit. »

« Quoi Drake, je ne fais qu'exposer les faits. »

Pendant que les deux Serpentards se lançaient des regards chargés de rancune, Hermione s'était rapprochée du brun et s'était installée sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. « Harry je sais que tout ça doit te paraître invraisemblable, mais c'est la vérité. Draco t'aime même s'il n'arrive pas à l'avouer facilement. Ce n'est pas une blague Harry, crois moi. »

Le brun en avait les yeux brillant, il n'arrivait pas à croire ça, comment son ami avait pu lui faire ça. Mais cette pensée fut balayée pour l'instant par un autre sentiment. Il voulait y croire, il voulait laisser son cœur exploser de joie, mais il n'était pas encore sûr que se soit une bonne idée de laisser renaître l'espoir. Alors, il ferma les yeux un instant et les rouvrit pour regarder sa meilleure amie avant de lui demander.

« C'est vrai ? »

Ce fut Draco qui lui répondit en s'approchant de lui. Hermione se leva et laissa le blond s'agenouiller devant son ami.

« Oui, c'est vrai. »

Harry laissa un petit silence s'installer tandis qu'il encrait ses yeux verts intense dans ceux orage de son vis-à-vis avant de souffler quelques mots.

« Alors prouve le moi. »

Le blond ne sembla pas prendre le temps de la réflexion puisqu'il s'approcha rapidement du Gryffondor et s'empara de ses lèvres de façon féroce. Le brun encore secoué et quelque peu déstabilisé laissa l'autre jouer avec ses lèvres. Puis il sembla revenir à la réalité quand il sentit une langue mutine se glisser sur ses lèvres. Sans plus attendre, il entoura le cou du Serpentard de ses bras et entrouvrit la bouche. Comprenant la demande, Draco alla explorer cette antre dont il rêvait chaque nuit. Il essaya de faire passer tout son amour à travers l'échange, et le ballet qui se déroulait était des plus sensuels. Harry sentit les larmes si longtemps contenues couler le long de ses joues pour venir se mélanger au baiser.

Draco s'écarta lentement de celui qu'il avait enfin trouvé et prit son visage en coupe. Il appuya son front contre l'autre et se laissa à soupirer de bonheur en chuchotant quelques mots.

« Enfin… Je t'aime tant Harry. »

Le brun lui demanda alors sur le même ton. « Tu me le jures ? » Draco acquiesça de la tête. « Moi aussi je t'aime Draco. » Ils se sourirent mutuellement et Harry alla se blottir dans ses bras.

Hermione et Blaise qui s'étaient éloignés avaient regardé l'échange joyeusement, la première étape était franchie, maintenant le reste allait être plus simple.

« Bon les amoureux, je sais que des retrouvailles c'est important. Enfin dans votre cas, on pourrait parler de découvertes. Mais c'est pas tout ça, on a encore beaucoup de choses à régler. »

Harry et Draco se mirent à rire sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Le blond se redressa et Harry le fit aussitôt s'asseoir sur ses genoux en se serrant contre lui. « Harry… tu sais je n'avais pas l'intention de partir. »

« Oui, je sais… mais moi j'ai besoin de te sentir près de moi. » Le blond sourit en embrassent les cheveux d'ébènes et regarda les deux autres qui étaient revenus prendre place en face d'eux.

« Bon continuons les explications. Hermione tu t'en charges, j'en ai marre de parler. »

« Pfff, et ça se dit un homme. » Blaise lui lança un regard sidéré mais elle ne s'en soucia même pas. « Enfin bon, il y a un autre problème à régler. Harry il faut que tu saches que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir été manipulé, Draco également. »

Reprenant conscience des évènements, le Gryffondor reporta aussitôt son attention sur sa meilleure amie. « De quoi tu veux parler ? »

« Et bien comme toi, Ron t'a manipulé de telles sortes que tu ne sois pas avec Draco, lui, a subit la même chose mais de la part de son oncle. » Harry tourna alors un regard étonné vers le Serpentard. « Ton oncle ? Qui ça ? »

« Justement la réponse qui ne va pas te plaire Potter. »

Harry regarda durement celui qui avait parlé avant de répondre avec un visage amusé. « Dis donc Zabini, tu pourrais m'appeler Harry tu crois pas ? »

« J'allais te le proposer. Au fait mon prénom c'est Blaise, tu crois que tu t'en souviendras ? » Ils se sourirent mutuellement avant que le brun ne réponde. « Ne t'en fait pas pour moi… Blaise. En attendant, si tu continuais tes explications. C'est qui l'oncle de Draco ? »

« Roh, t'es pas marrant… Bon prépare toi au choc de ta vie. L'oncle de Draco est… tatatatatatatatata… »

« Bon arrête ton bordel Blaise. Harry mon oncle c'est Severus Snape. »

Dès que le nom fut prononcé les deux Serpentards et Hermione se préparèrent à des cris de colère. Mais au contraire, le temps sembla s'étirer en longueur sans qu'aucun son ne soit prononcé. Les trois autres commencèrent à s'inquiéter pour le Survivant qui ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre et Draco lui passa la main devant les yeux pour le faire réagir.

« Harry, tu vas bien ? »

Ce dernier tourna son regard vers le blond et le regarda d'un air neutre. « Oui pourquoi ! »

Les trois autres qui étaient toujours tendus d'attendre la réponse, tombèrent des nues en ouvrant des yeux plus grand que la normale. Hermione sembla se reprendre et lui demanda. « Harry… tu es sûr que tu vas bien. Où alors tu n'as pas bien entendu, on te parle de notre professeur de Potions là, Severus Snape, celui qui te pourri la vie à longueur de journée. »

« Oui je sais Hermione, mais je le savais déjà, du moins j'en avais des soupçons. »

Toujours aussi abasourdi, Draco prit la parole. « Co…comment ça ? »

Harry prit alors un regard sadique qui déstabilisa le blond et parla lentement. « Vous avez un air de famille. »

Draco dégluti faiblement et regarda sa Némésis comme s'il était devenu fou. Puis il fut sorti de son état léthargique par deux grands éclats de rire sur sa gauche. En effet, Blaise et Hermione n'avaient pu se retenir plus longtemps et avaient laissé libre court à leur euphorie.

Le Serpentard réussit pourtant à contenir son rire pour pouvoir parler. « Excellent Harry, trop fort. J'ai jamais vu cette tête là sur Drake. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu as raison. » Le prince des Serpentard afficha un air complètement scandalisé et Blaise se remit à rire avec plus de force en se tenant le ventre.

Draco s'était levé des genoux de sa Némésis et s'était dirigé vers la fenêtre. Harry qui se sentait soudain coupable d'avoir mit le blond dans cet état s'approcha de lui par derrière et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Le blond se tendit une seconde tout en regardant le parc qui commençait à s'assombrir.

« Draco… Excuse moi. Je n'aurai pas dû dire ça. »

Draco soupira doucement et se laissa aller contre le torse du brun tout en reposant ses bras sur les siens. « Je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais qu'on a un air de famille lointain, seulement je ne pensais pas que ça se serait vu un jour. »

Harry acquiesça avant d'embrasser le cou offert devant lui. « Tu reviens t'asseoir, on a encore à parler avec Hermione et Blaise. »

Le blond acquiesça de la tête et ils retournèrent s'asseoir mais sur le canapé cette fois-ci pour être plus à l'aise et l'un près de l'autre.

Blaise qui avait toujours un sourire pendu aux lèvres, reçu en échange un regard noir typiquement Malfoyien. Il n'en tint pas compte et continua à sourire narquoisement.

« C'est bon Blaise, tu peux arrêter maintenant, tu t'es assez fichu de moi pour la semaine. »

« Oh non pas assez, laisse moi encoreeeeee. Ste plé Draco ! »

Le blond se mit à pouffer et il eut un large sourire. « Blaise se sera ta punition, point. »

« Roh t'es pas marrant toi non plus, finalement vous allez bien ensemble Po… heu Harry et toi. Aussi chiant l'un que l'autre. »

Il se mit aussitôt à bouder tandis que les trois autres riaient de bon cœur. Après un moment pourtant Hermione reprit la parole. « Bon c'est pas tout ça, les garçons mais on a pas vraiment avancé ce soir. »

« Tu rigoles j'espère, on a mit Draco et Harry ensemble, je trouve pas que c'est ''pas avancé'' pour moi. »

« Oui, c'est vrai, mais Ron et Snape vont encore croire qu'ils ont gagné. »

Un léger silence s'installa avant que Harry ne reprenne la conversation d'un ton neutre. « Oh non, ils ne gagneront pas. Du moins moi je les laisserai pas gagner. »

Draco toujours à côté de lui sur le sofa le regarda d'un air intrigué. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais on pourrait trouver notre vengeance. Après tout, ils nous ont volé nos espoirs et notre vie depuis plus de six mois. Je pense que ça mérite une petite vengeance, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Le blond peu habitué à ce genre de remarque, se tut un instant pensif. « Je me demande comment je n'ai pas remarqué plus tôt que tu étais quelque part un peu Serpentard. »

Ce fut la jeune fille qui répondit pour son ami. « Oh bien plus que tu ne le crois Draco, il est parfois pire qu'un Serpentard. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Peu de personnes le savent mais le choixpeau a longtemps hésité à m'envoyer dans ta maison. Mais finalement il a suivit mon propre choix. »

« Alors comme ça, tu ne voulais pas te retrouver avec nous ? »

« Je dois dire, que l'impression que tu m'as faite dans le Poudlard Express la première fois, y a joué pour beaucoup. »

« Tu vois Drake, je t'avais dit d'être moins dur avec le Survivant. Il est très susceptible. »

« Tu crois ça Zabini. » A peine les mots furent-ils prononcés, que Blaise se reçu une tonne de coussins sur la tête qui se remettaient debout pour à nouveau l'assaillir. Harry qui s'amusait beaucoup, ne faisait en effet que bouger le bout de ses doigts. « Ca va Potter, c'est bon arrête… »

D'humeur plutôt clémente, Harry arrêta le sortilège et reposa sa main. Le Serpentard qui reprenait son souffle assena un regard amusé au Gryffondor. « J'ai bien comprit la leçon t'en fait pas. Ne pas énerver un lion amoureux. »

Aussitôt, il se retrouva enseveli sous une masse informe de coussins et on entendit seulement les bruits étouffés d'un rire. Harry le libera un peu après et un léger silence envahit la pièce.

Finalement Hermione le rompu en se relevant et en s'étirant. « Bon les garçons, on va vous laisser, il commence à se faire tard et vous avez sûrement des chose à vous dire… en privé. » Elle termina sur un clin d'œil aux deux garçons et prit Blaise par un bras pour le relever.

« Allez viens toi, laissons les tranquille. »

« Mais Hermioneeeuuuuuhh. »

« Pas de mais, suis moi. A demain les garçons. »

Ils sortirent ensuite dans un joyeux vacarme, Hermione tirant Blaise par le col de la chemise et se dernier grommelant contre une Gryffondor qui était pas très Gryffondor dans l'âme. Une fois la porte refermée, Harry et Draco riaient toujours de l'étrange tableau que formaient leur deux amis avant que le brun ne parle.

« Tu crois qu'on va en sortir quelque chose de ces deux-là ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, mais Blaise sembla bien apprécier ton amie. »

« Je ne sais pas, mais ça a l'air de bien coller entre eux. »

« Mouais. »

Un silence apaisant s'installa progressivement dans la pièce faiblement éclairée par le foyer devant eux. Au bout d'un moment, Harry bascula doucement vers le côté pour se retrouver la tête sur les genoux du blond et les jambes étendues sur le canapé. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il faisait cela, mais il avait besoin de contact avec sa Némésis. Draco le laissa faire bien volontiers, et se mit à caresser paresseusement ses cheveux d'une main. Voulant lui aussi recevoir un peu de réconfort et de tendresse de l'autre, il fit courir sa main jusqu'au ventre du brun afin d'attraper sa main et d'entrelacer leur doigts. Harry fut surprit du geste, mais serra la main alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Le temps passa ainsi sans qu'aucun des deux ne parle ou ne fasse un geste différent. Ils étaient bien. Installés l'un contre l'autre devant un bon feu. Alors que la langueur semblait gagner le Gryffondor, Draco l'appela.

« Harry… »

« Mumm… »

« Je… je me demandais, si tu… si tu voulais rester avec moi ici cette nuit. »

Légèrement surprit par la question, le brun retourna la tête tout en restant allongé. « Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Et bien, on est à peine ensemble… enfin… si tu ne veux pas rester cette nuit je comprendrai. »

Il avait terminé sa phrase rapidement et avait relevé la tête vers le cheminée. Harry le regardait avec un regard tendre, lui aussi ne savait pas où allait mener cette relation toute nouvelle, mais il était hors de question dans sa tête qu'il quitte cette pièce ce soir. « Draco regarde moi… » Le blond reporta son regard perdu vers ses genoux et plongea dans une mer calme. « … est ce que tu crois vraiment que j'ai l'intention de quitter cet endroit après ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir. »

Le blond paru un instant décontenancé, incapable de donner une réponse tandis que le brun passait une main sur sa joue. « Je ne veux pas te quitter alors que je viens de te trouver. Je veux passer le plus de temps possible avec toi, et si pour cela je dois passer toutes mes nuits ici pour qu'on reste cachés, je le ferai sans hésiter. »

Draco était plus que satisfait par cette réponse et sourit largement avant de se pencher en avant pour capturer les lèvres tendres de sa Némésis. Il se rassasiait de ses lèvres tandis que le brun jouait avec les mèches blondes à sa portée. Ils se séparèrent finalement et Harry se redressa complètement. Il ferma les yeux un instant puis une fois qu'une porte fut apparu vers le fond de la pièce, il se tourna vers le blond. « Je vais aller me doucher. » Puis après un rapide baiser, il s'en va vers la salle de bain.

--§§§--

Dès qu'ils avaient quittés la salle sur demande, Hermione et Blaise s'étaient interrogés. Pour l'instant tout se déroulait selon leur plan, mais ils étaient encore loin d'avoir tout résolu.

« Tu penses qu'on va y arriver Hermione. » La jeune fille qui marchait à côté de lui se posait exactement la même question à l'instant précis. Si bien qu'elle ne su quoi répondre tout de suite. « J'espère Blaise, ils méritent d'être heureux, et j'aimerai donner une sacré bonne leçon à Snape et Ron pour ce qu'ils ont fait. »

« Et moi donc… Mais de toute façon, il ne vont pas s'en tirer comme ça. »

« Mouais, tu as raison et connaissant Harry, il risque de bien s'amuser avec sa vengeance. »

Ils se sourirent mutuellement tout en reprenant leur marche. Après deux ou trois minutes de silence, Blaise s'arrêta et fixa la jeune fille à quelques mètres de lui. « Blaise, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes. »

Sans répondre, il se rapprocha de la jeune fille et lui prit le poignet. Puis après avoir regardé de chaque côté du couloir, il l'entraîna avec lui dans la salle vide juste en face. Il lança un rapide chapelet de sort vers la porte et plaqua la Gryffondor contre cette même porte. Hermione n'était pas inquiète, elle était plutôt intriguée.

« Blaise, qu'est ce que tu mumm… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit que déjà le Serpentard s'occupait de meurtrir ses lèvres avec rage et douceur mêlées. Et à sa grande surprise, Hermione répondit elle aussi à son baiser. Et bientôt les langues jouaient, s'enroulaient, se découvraient l'une l'autre. Il leur fallut pourtant se séparer pour cause de manque d'oxygène. Ils reprirent leur souffle lentement avant que la jeune fille ne parle.

« Je… peux savoir… ce qui t'a prit. »

« J'attendais ce moment… depuis longtemps déjà, et tout à l'heure… je n'ai pas pu me retenir d'avantage. »

« Au risque que je te repousse ? »

« Bah au moins, j'aurai été fixé. »

Hermione lui fit un sourire avant de reprendre ses lèvres entre les siennes. « Dans ce cas, Mr Zabini, il va falloir me montrer ce que vous pouvez faire pour courtiser une femme. »

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et changea la salle complètement. Le bureau devint un grand lit accueillant, les tables et les chaises se transformèrent en gros bouquets de fleurs, et une douce musique s'éleva lentement dans les airs. « Cela vous convient-il Madame. »

Elle lui refit un sourire en s'approchant de lui pour passer ses bras autour de son cou. « Mais il va falloir faire plus, pour m'avoir totalement… »

« Mais ce n'est que le début ma chère. »

--§§§--

Harry avait terminé de se doucher depuis un petit moment, et Draco était allé le remplacer peu après. Il s'était alors posté devant la seule fenêtre de la pièce et regardait l'étendue du parc dans la pénombre de la nuit. Cette obscurité l'aidait à réfléchir et il en avait grandement besoin en ce moment. Tout s'était passé si vite. Certes il y avait eu des révélations et des confidences mais tout ça lui paraissait irréel. Une parfaite copie des rêves qui hantaient ses nuits.

Alors qu'il était encore plongé dans ses pensées, il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et sursauta légèrement avant de demander. « Tu as fini ? »

« Mumm… »

Harry sourit tandis qu'il sentait quelques cheveux encore humides lui chatouiller la nuque. Il se laissa aller contre le corps chaud derrière lui et posa ses mains sur celles plus pâles qui étaient déjà sur son ventre. Encore une fois, il laissa ses pensées dériver vers un autre monde. Il se sentait en sécurité pour une fois et ne voulait rien changer du moment présent.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

Harry appuya sa tête sur l'épaule offerte derrière lui avant de répondre. « A ce qu'il se passe ce soir. Ça me paraît tellement irréel. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est exactement ce que j'imaginai chaque soir dans ma tête. Je me disais que si tu voulais un jour de moi, j'aimerai que ça se passe comme ça. Et maintenant je n'arrive pas à y croire. »

Draco se pencha légèrement en avant et se mit à déposer une multitude de baisers sur le cou du brun. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait, puisque cette soirée lui paraissait à lui aussi comme un songe. Cependant, il avait bien l'intention d'en faire la réalité et d'en profiter. Il avait tellement attendu dans l'espoir que ce jour se réalise qu'il ne voulait rien gâcher. Il passa ses mains sous le haut de pyjama du brun et caressa doucement son ventre en remontant doucement vers sa poitrine. Il se sentait transporté par les nouvelles zones qu'il découvrait avec ardeur.

« Alors je vais tout faire pour que ce ne soit plus un rêve. »

Il avait chuchoté ces quelques mots à l'oreille de sa Némésis, qui n'avait pu retenir un frisson, avant de recommencer ses caresses. Entre ses bras, Harry découvrait lui aussi ces nouvelles sensations et sa respiration s'était faite plus précipitée.

Encouragé par les divers sons que produisait le brun, il se permit plus et fit courir sa langue sur le lobe d'oreille à sa porté. Il déboutonna ensuite un à un les boutons retenant prisonnier le torse chaud de sa Némésis.

Harry lui se laissait faire alors que toutes pensées cohérentes avaient quitté son esprit. Lui qui voulait faire ralentir les choses, s'il avait été plus conscient de la situation, il aurait presque tremblé de peur. Car oui toutes ses sensations lui faisaient peur. Il n'avait jamais goûté de cette vie, de cette forme de plaisir. Et il appréhendait que la situation ne change. Mais même si la peur se faisait sentir au creux de son estomac, il laissait faire le blond à sa guise. Autant parce qu'il appréciait les caresses que parce que quelque part, il en avait envie.

Bien vite, il sentit son haut de pyjama le quitter et il se retourna pour faire face au blond. En cet instant, il lui semblait qu'il l'aimait plus que tout.

Ils se regardaient intensément dans les yeux et ne prononcèrent aucune parole. Puis voulant faire avancer les choses, Draco prit la main du brun et la mena jusqu'à sa taille puis ses fesses. Revenant à la réalité, Harry ouvrit grand les yeux quand il comprit ce qu'il pouvait lire dans le regard du Serpentard. Une force et un désir incroyable s'échappait de ses yeux généralement de glace. Mais quelque chose d'autre les animait.

« Je… Draco je n'ai jamais… »

Celui-ci le fit taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Chuut… » Puis il l'amena jusqu'au lit où il l'allongea avec délicatesse. Il passa tendrement sa main sur sa joue rougissante et lui parla posément. « Je sais que tu n'as jamais eu de relation avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je t'ai observé tout ce temps et j'ai apprit beaucoup de choses intéressantes. » Il lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de continuer. « Seulement, moi je veux tout de toi. Je ne te demande pas de te laisser aller ce soir si tu n'en as pas envi. Mais simplement d'avoir confiance en moi. »

Touché par les mots sincères du Serpentard, Harry ne pu retenir une larme qui coula doucement sur sa joue. Il releva la tête et se saisit de la bouche du blond dans un baiser chargé de tendresse.

« J'ai confiance en toi Draco. C'est vrai que j'ai peur mais je voulais surtout que tu sois au courant de la situation. » Il repoussa une mèche blonde derrière son oreille avant d'ajouter dans un murmure. « Et ce soir j'ai envie de toi. »

Puis prit d'une force soudaine, il fit courir lentement sa langue sur les lèvres à peine ouvertes de son Serpentard. Celui-ci ne pu retenir un gémissement tandis qu'il laissait le brun le goûter sans retenue. A son tour, il laissa sa langue lui échapper pour aller jouer avec sa consœur. Cet échange était étrange, à la fois sensuel, et marqué par un interdit commun. Ne voulant pas rompre l'échange dessuite, Draco happa la langue offerte à lui et s'insinua dans cette antre chaude et accueillante. Profitant que l'esprit de son Gryffondor soit légèrement embrumé, il déboutonna sa propre chemise et alla saisir les mains du brun. Puis il les mena une à une vers son ventre qu'il ne pu empêcher de se contracter au contact et rompit le baiser pour regarder sa Némésis.

Harry s'était laissé totalement emporté par les sensations et émit un petit grognement quand le blond s'éloigna. Il se rendit rapidement compte que ses mains avaient bougé et il se mit lentement à caresser la peau pâle qui se trouvait au dessus de lui. A mesure qu'il prenait confiance, ses mains s'égaraient un peu plus, parcourant son dos en lui procurant d'incroyables frissons, pour après revenir vers son ventre dessiné à la perfection. A cet instant, il se demandait pourquoi il avait été aussi bête d'avoir écouté son meilleur ami. Car dans tous les cas, il n'aurait pas été déçu par le prince des Serpentards.

Draco avait lui aussi continué son exploration et avait délaissé les lèvres douces, pour un cou halé et sucré. Il s'amusait à le mordre, le lécher pour ensuite l'embrasser avec tendresse. Une petite torture qui arriva rapidement à une magnifique trace rouge qui se dessinait doucement. Fier de lui, Draco releva la tête et regarda dans les yeux émeraudes.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça Draco. »

« Et pourquoi ça… Tu es à moi, maintenant, je ne vais pas te laisser partir. »

« Je sais mais ça ne sera pas très discret, je vais devoir porter un col roulé après ça. »

Le blond se mit à rire avant de s'attaquer à l'autre côté qu'il martyrisa de la même manière avant de se redresser. « Et voilà, maintenant tu m'appartiens tout entier. »

« Oh non, mon cher, tu es loin d'avoir découvert tout ce que je cache. »

« Est ce une provocation ? »

Harry reprit possession de ses lèvres avant de dire tout contre elles. « Peut-être bien… » Puis d'un très habile mouvement de hanche, il les fit pivoter et se retrouva à surplomber le blond. Draco essaya de protester mais se retrouva bien vite bloqué par les jambes du Survivant qui avait plutôt bien calculé son coup.

« Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir faim, moi aussi je veux te goûter. »

Puis il écarta les pans de la chemise pour s'attaquer directement aux tétons fièrement dressés pour lui. Draco en soupira de bonheur sans pouvoir arrêter de bouger. Il n'aimait pas perdre le contrôle des opérations, et c'était exactement ce qu'il se passait. Pourtant il abandonna bien vite quand il sentit une langue se déplacer plus bas sur son corps. Il se mit à haleter et porta ses mains dans les cheveux bruns devant lui.

« Harry… on… on est pas pressé… tu sais… »

Celui-ci se redressa légèrement, fier de son petit effet bien qu'il ne soit pas allé bien loin pourtant. « Oui je sais. Mais on a aussi toute la nuit pour recommencer. »

Il fit descendre ses mains lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent la barrière du pantalon et les passa doucement dessous sans bouger après. « Mais je trouve que tu es bien trop habillé, il faut remédier à cette… erreur. »

Et sans plus de ménagements, il fit glisser le bas de pyjama avec l'aide du blond qui avait relevé le bassin pour lui donner plus de facilité, et l'envoya un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Harry prit quelques secondes, à admirer le corps parfait de l'homme qu'il avait sous lui. Oh oui, c'était un homme. Avec un corps parfait, sans défaut, sans cicatrice. Une musculature sans excès et bien dessinée. Il l'avait souvent observé durant les cours ou autre, mais l'avoir là devant lui était quelque chose d'impressionnant.

« Tu admires la vue ? »

Harry sursauta légèrement, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était resté inactif pendant quelques minutes et que le blond en était sensiblement amusé.

« Je… heu… » Voyant le trouble du brun, Draco se redressa pour se retrouver assis du mieux qu'il pu et attrapa en coupe la tête brune qui était tourné vers le côté.

« Ne soit pas gêné de me regarder. Tu en as tous les droits après tout. »

« Ce… c'est pas ça. »

« C'est quoi alors. »

Harry soupira et alla nicher sa tête dans le cou blanc. « C'est que… toi tu es parfait… et je me demande comment tu peux vouloir de moi. » Il redressa la tête et s'encra dans les prunelles grises de sa Némésis. « Regarde moi, je suis toujours habillé n'importe comment, j'arrive même pas à me coiffer… et toutes ces cicatrices, bientôt je vais ressembler à Fol-Œil. Alors que toi, tu es parfait, il n'y a aucun défaut en toi. »

Draco qui avait sourit à la comparaison avec l'auror, redevint sérieux dès la fin de son monologue. « Harry, tu ne dois pas croire ça. Je parie que c'est encore Weasley qui t'a foutu toutes ses idées dans la tête. Argg si je l'attrape celui-là. Je me fiche de savoir ce que les autres pensent, tu es parfait pour moi. Bon d'accord, c'est vrai que tu n'as pas une garde-robe fantastique, et que tes cheveux n'en font qu'à leur tête. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'aime. Je t'aime parce que tu es toi, tu ne ressembles à personne, tu es loyal, gentil, attentionné comme dans d'autres circonstances tu peux être entêté, fougueux et passionné. C'est tout ça qui fait que tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Quand à moi, je suis loin d'être parfait. Certes j'ai un corps qui l'est mais ce n'est pas ce que je voudrai. On m'a apprit à être comme ça. Mais je suis loin d'avoir toutes tes qualités. » Il l'embrassa doucement avant de reprendre. « Alors s'il te plait, arrête de te poser ce genre de questions. Ça a déjà été assez difficile d'en arriver là sans que tu viennes tout compliquer. »

Le brun se mit à rire avant d'embrasser son amour en retour. « Excuse moi. Je vais avoir encore du mal à m'y faire. En tout cas, une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que je t'aime et que je ne veux plus jamais te quitter. »

« Tu vois que des fois, tu dis des choses merveilleuses. » Ils se mirent à rire, et Draco en profita pour reprendre l'avantage de la situation. « Hey… »

« Ne prend pas cet air indigné Harry, il ne te va pas du tout. Et puis c'est moi qui ai commencé les hostilités, c'est normal que je continue. »

« Mais c'est pas… Aaahhh… »

« Mais dis moi, tu m'as l'air bien à l'étroit. » Puis tout comme Harry l'avait fait précédemment, Draco fit disparaître le pantalon gênant de son champ de vision. A la seule différence, qu'il avait enlevé le boxer qui l'accompagnait. Harry se sentit soudain en état d'infériorité mais ne s'en inquiéta plus quand Draco vint passer une main baladeuse sur son membre déjà bien éveillé. En échange, il ne pu que gémir fortement le nom du blond.

« Oui Harry, tu m'as appelé ? »

« Non… non, continue… s'il te plait. »

Draco se fit un plaisir d'accéder à sa demande et se re-pencha sur lui. Il alla maltraiter un instant les tétons de ses dents, avant de laisser courir sa langue entre les abdos de son beau ténébreux pour finir sa course le long de la ligne brune. Tandis que sa main s'occupait de taquiner son membre en passant juste de chaque côté sans vraiment le toucher. Il entendit clairement Harry gémir de frustration ce qui l'encouragea à continuer sur sa lancée.

« Draco s'il te plait… »

Le blond se redressa complètement et remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il embrassa. « Oui Harry ? »

« Arrête de jouer… »

« Mais je ne joue pas. » Pour appuyer ses dires, il frôla la virilité tendue du brun dans un geste plus appuyé.

« Te… te fou pas… de moi… »

Il répondit en refaisant le même geste. « Mais je ne me fou pas… »

Il ne pu terminer sa phrase car Harry dans un gémissement, avait prit sa tête entre deux mains et le fixait ardemment. « Draco, je te prévient. Soit tu arrêtes de jouer, soit attend toi au pire quand ça sera ton tour. »

Cette phrase avait au moins le mérite d'être claire, et Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il prit délicatement le membre dans sa main et commença un léger mouvement. Sous la sensation, Harry rejeta la tête en arrière et laissa échapper un gémissement sonore.

Draco avait profité que son attention soit détournée pour redescendre le long de ce corps hâlé afin de surprendre son amour. Ainsi fut fait quand il délaissa la virilité tendue du brun quelques instants – ce qui lui valu un grognement mécontent – pour la prendre entièrement dans sa bouche en un mouvement très lent.

Sous l'effet, Harry cria et se cambra. Cette sensation, il ne la connaissait pas. Certes il s'était masturbé de nombreuses fois mais là, c'était différent. Sa tête se mit à aller et venir de gauche à droite, totalement incontrôlable tandis que son corps tremblait.

« Oh putain… Dray. »

Draco était satisfait de ce qu'il entendait et encore plus quand il savait que c'était lui qui les provoquait. Il s'amusait à alterner coups de langue et baiser, avant de l'engloutir totalement. Harry avait essayé de bouger ses hanches mais s'était vite retrouvé plaqué au lit sans possibilité de bouger. Le plaisir montait de plus en plus et bientôt il attrapa Draco par le bras pour le faire reculer. Mais n'étant pas de cet avis, le blond lui bloqua la main et accentua ses caresses. L'extase frappa Harry de plein fouet, et il ne tarda pas à se libérer à long jets dans cette gorge accueillante. Le Serpentard avala tout sans se faire prier et se redressa un sourire aux lèvres. Harry avait les yeux fermés et reprenait lentement son souffle. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, se fut pour tomber sur deux billes de glaces qui le regardaient avec un amour non feint. Draco se pourlécha avec sensualité avant d'embrasser son Gryffondor.

« Alors ? Tu voulais vraiment que je te laisse faire. » Harry encore incapable de parler fit un signe négatif de la tête. « C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. »

Il s'allongea ensuite aux côtés du brun en laissant sa tête sur son torse.

« Draco ? »

« Mumm… »

« Tu n'as pas l'intention de t'endormir j'espère. »

Draco se redressa en regardant intensément le brun avec un sourcil relevé et un léger sourire. « Tu en veux encore ? »

Pour seule réponse, Harry le fit basculer et se retrouva à califourchon sur le blond. « Bien sûr que oui. Et puis… nous devons nous occuper de ton problème maintenant. »

Draco lui sourit plus franchement avant de l'approcher de lui pour l'embrasser. Puis il chuchota tout contre lui. « D'accord, mais je voudrais être en toi. »

Il s'éloigna pour voir apparaître une jolie teinte rose sur les joues du Gryffondor. Il passa une main sur ces joues en disant. « Mais si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave. »

Contre toute attente, Harry prit la main du blond et la conduisit directement entre ses fesses, avant de se pencher sur son visage. « Non, je suis d'accord. Mais je te conseille de bien me préparer, sinon gare à _tes fesses_. »

Ayant bien comprit le message, Draco acquiesça avant de l'embrasser. Puis il prit sa baguette de sa main libre et fit apparaître un pot de lubrifiant avant de l'ouvrir et de plonger sa main dedans. Harry le regarda faire légèrement inquiet. Tout ça était plus que nouveau pour lui, et il ne pouvait empêcher la peur de l'assaillir.

« Détend toi, je n'ai pas l'intention de te forcer et encore moins de te faire du mal. Et saches que tu peux m'arrêter à tous moments. » Harry acquiesça de la tête pour donna en même temps son feu vert.

Draco lui attrapa la nuque de sa main libre et l'embrassa fougueusement. Tandis que son autre main traçait une ligne humide vers son intimité. Il arriva rapidement à l'anneau de chair et en fit le tour d'un doigt pour l'habituer.

Pour l'instant, Harry était trop occupé à ravager les lèvres de son amour pour s'occuper de ce qu'il se passait plus bas sur son anatomie. Cependant il suspendit son baiser quand il sentit un doigt entrer en lui. Il se crispa mais la douleur passa rapidement. Il reprit donc son activité tandis que le blond descendait sa main pour caresser son dos.

Voyant le premier accepté, Draco inséra un second doigt dans l'intimité du brun. Cette fois-ci, Harry poussa un petit gémissement de douleur. Le Serpentard fit passer sa main entre leur deux ventres et prit alors son membre en entamant un mouvement pour diriger ses pensées vers une autre sensation. Ce qui sembla fonctionner puisque le brun se détendit en mettant sa tête dans le cou pâle de sa Némésis. Draco fit alors doucement des mouvements de ciseaux pour écarter les chairs si bien que le troisième doigt passa quasiment inaperçu au sens d'Harry qui était bien trop occupé à apprécier ce qu'il faisait avec sa main sur son membre.

Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi et seuls les gémissements du brun emplirent la pièce. Puis tout à coup, Draco arrêta tous mouvements et retira ses doigts. Harry grogna de mécontentement avant de se sentir rouler sur le côté et de se rendre compte que le blond était au dessus. Draco plaça un coussin sous ses hanches avant de replier ses jambes au dessus de ses épaules. Puis il se pencha en avant et embrassa le brun avec passion avant de souffler. « Prêt ? »

Harry hocha la tête et entoura son cou de ses bras. Draco s'était positionné à son entrée et avait reprit ses mouvements sur sa virilité. Harry se sentait transporté bien que la position lui paraissait étrange. Le blond embrassa son torse offert et fit de petites poussées pour se faire sentir. Voyant que le brun ne faisait rien d'autre que soupirer de bonheur, il poussa un peu plus fort. Harry s'était aussitôt tendu et Draco resta immobile bien que l'envie d'aller plus loin était bien présente. Il caressa le brun partout où il pouvait et après quelques secondes, un mouvement de hanche l'incita à continuer. Ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier. Mais au lieu d'y aller par étape, il se pencha vers le brun pour martyriser son cou et s'enfonça lentement mais régulièrement dans son intimité.

Sous l'intrusion, Harry ne pu retenir un hurlement et des larmes vinrent perler au coin de ses yeux. Il avait l'impression d'être déchiré en deux. Il ne savait pas que ça faisait aussi mal, il avait souvent entendu parler de ce genre de rapport avec ses amis, mais la notion de douleur était souvent mise à l'écart.

Totalement en lui, Draco reprit fortement son souffle et retira les mèches brunes qui masquaient les yeux de son amour. Voyant son visage crispé à l'extrême, il se contrôla du mieux qu'il pu pour ne pas bouger et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres douces. Harry rouvrit faiblement les yeux pour tomber sur deux lacs gelés.

« Draco… »

Celui-ci l'embrassa tendrement en activant sa main sur l'entrejambe de son désormais amant. Cette caresse sembla beaucoup l'apaiser puisque bientôt le brun gémit dans sa bouche. Pourtant il ne s'autoriserait pas à bouger tant qu'Harry le tiendrait aussi fermement par les épaules. Il prit donc son mal en patience et descendit ses lèvres dans son cou, pour lui faire un nouveau suçon. Après tout, il voulait le proclamer sien de toutes les manières possibles. A peine eut-il fini son œuvre qu'Harry se mit à bouger doucement. Comprenant le message, Draco se retira légèrement pour s'enfoncer à nouveau dans cette intimité plus qu'étroite. Il fut récompensé d'un cri de plaisir lorsqu'il toucha le point sensible de son amour et entama réellement ses mouvements allant plus fort et plus vite.

Draco se retirait et rentrait en lui avec toujours plus de force et de vigueur, mais contrairement au début, Harry gémissait de plus en plus fort et parfois criait. Ses paroles étaient devenues incompréhensibles à chaque fois que son point de plaisir était atteint. Draco se sentait partir, enfin il le possédait, enfin il était à lui, avec lui… et en lui. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir autant désiré quelqu'un. Et pourtant les faits étaient là.

Leurs deux corps étaient tendus à l'extrême et tremblants. Il ne voulaient pas que ça finissent mais dans un même sens, tout ceci devait avoir une fin. Mais dans ce cas elle devait être mémorable.

Draco qui s'était redressé au fur et à mesure pour avoir plus d'emprise, vit le brun se caresser avec plus d'insistance. Il savait ce que ça voulait dire et quand il sentit les chairs se resserrer autour de lui, il se libéra dans un grand cri qui ressemblait étrangement au prénom de son amant. Harry n'avait pas été en reste non plus puisqu'il avait à peu de chose près eu les mêmes réactions que le blond lorsqu'il avait sentit la félicité l'engloutir.

Immédiatement après, Draco s'effondra sur le corps chaud de son amant en respirant difficilement. Le Gryffondor n'était pas dans un meilleur état mais ne voulait pas laisser Draco se dégager de lui. Il se sentait complet pour la première fois de sa vie.

Pourtant cette sensation ne dura pas, puisque le blond se retira et s'allongea sur le dos à côté de lui. Harry qui commençait à avoir froid rabattit la couverture sur eux et alla se blottir dans les bras de son amant. Celui-ci l'accepta bien volontiers et le serra contre lui.

Peu à peu, ils sentirent une langueur les enrober et Draco ferma les yeux tandis que Harry ne pouvait encore faire de même.

« Draco… »

« Muumm… oui Harry ? »

« Je me posait une question. »

Le Serpentard reprit ses esprit et rouvrit les yeux pour fixer son amant qui le regardait. « Laquelle ? »

« Et bien… on peut se dire en couple maintenant, tu crois pas ? »

Draco fit mine de réfléchir un instant avant de le regarder en coin avec un grand sourire. « Ouais, c'est pas bête ça. » Puis il l'embrassa amoureusement. Harry s'installa ensuite contre son amour et le caressa doucement sur le ventre.

« C'est quand même dommage qu'on ai attendu tout ce temps. »

« Ca tu l'as dit. Si je vois mon oncle, il va passer un sal quart d'heure. »

« Moi pareil pour Ron, je ne pensais pas qu'il serait capable de faire ça. Et quelque part j'ai du mal à le comprendre. En quoi ça le dérange que je sois avec toi. »

« Dis moi Harry, tu réalises ce que tu dis ? Ca le dérange justement parce que c'est moi. »

Harry soupira et ferma les yeux. « Dans ce cas je suppose que demain on ne pourra pas arriver main dans la main dans la Grande Salle. »

« Tu supposes bien… chéri. »

Harry sourit légèrement, ça lui faisait bizarre que soudainement ses rêves se réalisent. Soudain il pensa à une chose. « Dis Draco, tu seras là demain quand je vais me réveiller ? »

« Bien sûr pourquoi ? »

Il se redressa et le regarda avec un sourire. « Parce que je ne veux pas que ça soit un rêve. »

Draco sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau. « Dans ce cas, ne te fait pas de soucis. Mais ne t'empêches pas pour autant de rêver de moi. »

« Ca y'a pas de danger. » Puis il se rapprocha de ses lèvres et souffla un léger 'je t'aime' avant d'en prendre possession. Il se recoucha correctement et commença à s'endormir. Il eut tout de même le temps de souffler quatre dernier mots. « Bonne nuit… mon ange. »

Et c'est avec chacun un sourire aux lèvres qu'ils rejoignirent les bras de Morphée.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Et voilà, une partie encore d'achevée. Il ne restera plus que la troisième et dernière partie qui devrait vous éclairer sur bien des choses. Par contre, je ne sais pas encore quand est ce qu'elle arrivera vu que j'ai prit du retard dans son écriture et qu'elle n'est pas encore finie.

En attendant, dites moi ce que vous pensez de cette partie là. **_Ca serait sympa une petite review..._**

Et j'ai aussi une question pour vous.

_A votre avis, quelle va être la vengeance de Draco et Harry ?_

Voilà à bientôt. Bisous à vous tous et encore JOYEUX NOEL !

Angel


End file.
